Kendo Spirit
by loveableeve
Summary: Life is hard for Kojiro-sensei who needs to build an all-girl kendo team for a match against his senpai. But things aren't going as well for him... Meanwhile at Kamasaki High school, more drama is being stirred between Muroe and Kamasaki. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Day 1: What our team looks like

**A/N**: hey, remember me? So yeah, I kinda started a Bamboo Blade fanfic after being all obsessed with this series. In case you aren't familiar with Bamboo Blade, I suggest you read it first before you read this fanfic so that you won't get confused. I think it's serialized in Young Gangan and for the English version, Yen Plus. It's pretty much a light comedy manga about kendo, believe me it's hilarious! So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

_At the kendo dojo…_

"Miya-miya! Make your strikes more precise!" Kojiro-sensei yelled as Miyako tried to keep her strikes in the proper position. "Tama, please show her!" A small dark-hair girl nodded. She took her shinai and stroked the air with a precise chop. Kirino and Dan-kun on the sidelines clapped and cheered. Yuji was putting on his kendo gear and smiled cheerfully.

_If only all of the girls were as disciplined as Tamaki,_ Kojiro-sensei scratched his head, watching the rest of the kendo club. The team captain, Chiba Kirino, was preparing tea for everyone and giving cheerful comments.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!! STUPID SHINAI!" a girl loudly growled, banging the shinai on the floor. "STUPID SHINAI, STUPID SENSEI!!!!"

"SAYA! Don't damage the shinais!" Kojiro-sensei yelled, "and don't blame it on me!!" _Note to self, tell Saya to control her anger._

"It's all YOUR FAULT sensei for NOT teaching me properly!" Saya continued yelling and banging. Unfortunately, the shinai split into four pieces and it's lifespan ended.

""What did I do?" Kojiro-sensei exclaimed, "YOU BROKE MY SHINAI!!! DID YOU KNOW IT COST ALMOST ALL OF MY SALARY?" A shinai whacked Kojiro-sensei's head really hard. Kirino, holding the shinai, started laughing.

"Stop procrastinating! It was donated, plus you didn't pay anything except for the gear kits. Everyone knows you are broke." Kirino said, "come on Saya, don't be mean to sensei!" Saya muttered and trudge towards the sidelines.

"Why is everyone mean to me?" Kojiro-sensei started crying. Tamaki stared in confusion.

There were only four girls and two boys in the dojo ever since Iwasa and Toyama caused trouble. Nakata Yuji and Eiga Danjuro were sparring with each other in one corner.

"Sensei, I'm tired…" Miya-miya collapsed on the ground, "can I have a break?" Kojiro-sensei shook his head and gave a loud sigh.

"You haven't even done 15 strikes!" he replied, "oh fine, everyone five minute break."

"Everyone, have some tea! You must be exhausted!" Kirino happily announce, "come on sensei, have a cup!" Everyone grabbed a cup.

"Arigato Kirino-sempai," Dan-kun said as he took a sip, "when is our next tournament?"

"There's no tournament for us, Dan-kun" Yuji replied, "we can only join the individual matches." _Besides, Kojiro-sensei only wants to have a girl's team for the sushi bet._

"Tama-chan, wanna spare with me?" Saya asked. Tamaki looked up and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!" Saya dragged Tamaki away from the group and prepared her stance.

"Men! Men! Men! Men!" Saya loudly yelled, whacking her shinai all over the place.

"SAYA! YOU DO NOT WHACK YOUR SHINAI WITH ONE HAND!!!" Kojiro-sensei yelled. Saya grumbled and started whacking with both hands.

"Men! Men! Men! Men!" Saya called and continued to whack the air. Kojiro-sensei shook his head. Kirino, Yuji and Miya-miya stared in awe while Dan-kun looked confused.

"Saya-sempai didn't have enough practice…" Dan-kun trailed off.

"MEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!" Tamaki screamed and stroke her shinai on Saya's helmet. Saya crumpled to the floor and was still.

"Don't say anything." Kojiro-sensei said, sweat-dropping. "Kirino, can you move Saya to the side?"

"Hai!!!" Kirino cheerfully called, pushing Saya towards the wall. "Everyone, find a partner and start sparring!" Miya-miya sparred with Dan-kun, Kirino sparred with Yuji-kun and Tamaki watched everyone.

"Gimme your all, Yuji-kun!" Kirino called, ready in her stance. Yuji nodded and charged towards her.

"Men! Men! Men!" Yuji called, targeting at Kirino's helmet. Kirino smiled and blocked the attacks with her shinai.

"Try going for her hand guards or the torso, Yuji-san." Tamaki called and Yuji targeted his shinai at the torso.

"DOOOOOOOOUUU!!!" Yuji yelled and whacked his shinai at Kirino's chestplate.

"Ehhh, Yuji-kun you are improving a lot!" Kirino smiled happily, wiping the sweat off her face. Yuji blushed behind his helmet.

"Arigato, Kirino-sempai." Yuji replied, "Tama-chan, wanna spar with me?" Tamaki shrugged and started putting on her helmet.

"Tama-chan, do your best!" Kirino gave a thumbs up while tying her hair in a ponytail, "I'm gonna watch Miya-miya, kay?" Tamaki nodded and prepared her stance.

_She's gonna beat the crap out of me, _Yuji thought as sweat dropped all over his face, _Even though I've started kendo at her dad's dojo, I'm still no match for her._

"You ready, Yuji-kun?" Tamaki asked. Yuji snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her.

"Whenever you are…" Yuji trailed off not noticing Tamaki charging straight at him.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Tamaki yelled whacked her shinai at Yuji.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, what do you think? This kinda came into a one-shot so iunno, I might add another chapter? Oh and about my other two fanfics... Writer's Block heh heh but I got the Bamboo Blade idea stuck in my head so I guess I'll need to put some thought into those. Please R&R!!! Ja ne!

_Extra:_

"Tama-chan!" Kirino skipped towards Tamaki, "Wanna join me and the club for a trip?"

"Eto..." Tamaki began. _I don't wanna go because Blade Braver Special might be on but I don't want Kirino-sempai to be mad at me._ Tamaki let out a sigh. "Okay..." Kirino happily dragged Tamaki.

"Yay! now we have the club, first stop at the Chiba Deli!" Kirino skipped across the schoolyard towards her family's deli.

_Why did I agree?_ Tamaki thought, _Blade Braver is starting now..._


	2. Day 2: A Day with Yuuji & Tamaki Part 1

**A/N: **Okie dokie… so far the Kendo Spirit poll has only one voter so far (thanks to whoever voted) So based on the poll, I'm going to be writing a few one-shots for this fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

"Ano…" Tamaki began slowly. "why are you guys doing my hair?" Kirino and Saya giggled.

"Because you are so kawaii!" Kirino beamed and tied on a bow in Tamaki's hair, "you really need to dress up more often!" Tamaki let out a sigh.

"Kirino is right!" Saya agreed, "Maybe you should come over so that we can dress you up." Tamaki shivered. _I don't like dressing up…I like wearing normal clothes._ The kendo dojo's door slid open as three people walked in.

"Hey everyone…" Yuji trailed off and stared at the three girls on the floor, "what are you guys doing and where's Kojiro-sensei?" Kirino beamed at him.

"Kojiro-sensei went to a meeting," Kirino replied, "besides, he told us that club activities were cancelled which means, we can do whatever we want!" Yuji just nodded and turned towards Dan-kun for help. Unfortunately for him, Dan-kun and Miya-miya were having their "lovey dovey" moment.

"Ano…" Yuji began as his face began to blush, "Tama-chan, are you free tomorrow?" Saya and Kirino stared at him. Tamaki looked up with a confused look.

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow.'" Tamaki asked monotonously. "Why?" Saya and Kirino both listened carefully.

"Well it's the long weekend and I was wondering if you want to hang out with me." Yuji started blushing and pulled out an ad, "I was thinking, since you like those anime figures, here's a promotion ticket I saved for a limited edition anime boxed set…" Tamaki quickly looked straight into his face.

"I'm free." Tamaki replied with a threatening look at Yuji. _Woah,_ Yuji panicked,_ what's with the face again?_

"Aww…"Saya and Kirino cooed, "they're so cute! They should so get together!" Both Saya and Kirino looked at each other and grinned.

"Good job Yuji!" Dan-kun gave a thumbs up at Yuji, "That's the first step towards man-hood!" Yuji sweat-dropped. _That's not really an accomplishment…_ Meanwhile, Kirino and Saya are at a far corner of the dojo.

"Hey Kirino," Saya whispered, "I think Yuji-kun and Tama-chan should be together. Don't ya think?" Kirino nodded happily.

"Hai," Kirino whispered and grinned, "and I know just the plan. Saya, you're staying over tonight. And we need a couple more people to help us."

* * *

"Ano, Oyasuminasai otousan. Goodnight, father." Tamaki said as she walked up the stairs.

"Tamaki," Tamaki's father said, "Are you going to do anything? It's the long weekend." Tamaki turned and stared.

"Yuji-kun asked me to hang out with him tomorrow." Tamaki replied monotonously. Her father gave a little gasp. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No…nothing." Her father let out a smile, "Oyasuminasai." Tamaki gave a weird stare and walked up the stairs. He gave a loud sigh and folded his newspaper. _Oh well, might as well give him a chance. They are growing up pretty quickly._

* * *

"Yosh!" Saya cheered and laid out 5 scrolls of paper. "The Tama/Yuji plan is ready! Wanna go over the rest of the plan?" three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Ano senpai," Azuma slowly said and adjusted her glasses, "why are we even here and it's late at night. I really need to study…" Azuma trailed off as Miya-miya evilly glared at her.

"You will not study…" Miya-miya's dark aura wrapped around Azuma. Kirino and Saya sweat-dropped. _She's really scary…really scary… and Dan-kun isn't paying attention._

"Okay okay people," Kirino clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "so this is how it's going to go… first we need to get them here and then there…"

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ohayo otousan," Tamaki said as she opened the front door, "I'm leaving now." She walked out and closed the door behind her. She walked outside the front gate and found Yuji waiting for her on a bicycle.

"Ohayo Yuji-kun," Tamaki said, "were you waiting for me?" Yuji smiled and nodded.

"I brought my bike so that we can travel conveniently," Yuji smiled and patted on the back seat, "besides that, the store is near town so we can stop by a few other locations." Tamaki nodded silently. She sat behind Yuji on the bike as he slowly paddled. He paddled over a few gravelled areas on the path and Tamaki accidently bumped his back. Both Yuji and Tamaki blushed.

"Tama-chan, please hold on to me." Yuji smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt." Tamaki blushed and slowly wrapped her arms around Yuji. Yuji let out a slight blush and continued to peddle. Behind them, a small sunflower-tattooed golf cart quietly follows them.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww!!! Don't you think they'll look cute together? Heh heh heh… I know this is a very short chapter but I've decided to split it into two separate chapters… So yeah… part two will come up before April 14 and it's another holiday for me! Please forgive my lame attempt at romance and fluff...

The poll is still up so please keep voting or request what do you want the Bamboo Blade gang to do! (you can humiliate them if you want… XD) Ja ne! Here's a little bonus for all of you who hate short chapters.

_Last Night..._

"So is everyone clear with the plan?" Kirino asked everyone cheerfully as Azuma, Miya-miya and Dan-kun stared at her in confusion.

"Ano senpai," Azuma began, "are you sure this is actually going to work?" Saya nodded cheerfully

"Of course it'll work!" Saya scoffed, "who doesn't want to take Tama-chan out for a date?"

"But didn't she say they were only hanging out?" Azuma pointed out. Dan-kun sighed.

"It'll be really beautiful!! Just like our date Miya-miya!" Dan-kun happily exclaimed.

"Dan-kun! I love you!" Miya-miya took Dan-kun and started dancing.

"Ano are you really sure this is going to work?" Azuma tried to point out.

"Trust us!" Kirino and Saya chirped, "besides, I bet all the guys want to take Tama-chan out for a date!"

"I don't really think she's the type who likes dates..." Azuma trailed off as Saya and Kirino joined Dan-kun and Miya-miya's happy dance. _I hope this wasn't a waste of time._


	3. Day 3: A Day with Yuuji & Tamaki Part 2

Kendo Spirit: A Day with Yuji and Tamaki Part 2

**A/N: **Funny how this fanfic got a lot more hits than my Naruto ones… Heh heh, sorry that this was late… :P I got a major muscle cramp after a hockey game and there was a week-long Seattle Music tour but now that I'm all better now, let the chapter begin! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **GilGilbertJohnson**, **Ruto Kuntai** and **ColinatorGX** for reviewing my first two chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

"Why don't we have lunch?" Yuji suggested. Tamaki nodded and followed Yuji towards a food stand. Meanwhile, Kirino held up a binoculars and watched the two walk towards the food stand, specifically, the Chiba Deli.

"Just like I've planned," Kirino whispered happily, and someone shoved at her side. "Want a look, Saya?" Saya received the binoculars and watched them.

"I can't believe they've actually come here for lunch." Saya quietly sang an off-key tune. Miya-miya shushed her.

"Shhhh…" Miya-miya said, "let's watch and listen." The latter agreed and watched from behind the shady tree across the deli.

"Ano, may I please have 2 sandwiches and 2 bottles of water…" Yuji asked, not paying attention to the lady behind the counter.

"Hello, you must be Kirino's kendo mates," a familiar voice beamed. Yuji looked up at the speaker and noticed a spitting image of an older version of Kirino. "I'm Kirino's mom and both of you look very cute together." Kirino silently hit her head on the tree. _You weren't supposed to say that mom!!_

"umm…" both Tamaki and Yuji blushed a little. Kirino's mom chuckled and handed them their sandwiches.

"Well, I mustn't bother you two." She beamed towards them, "lunch is on the house. Have fun." Both Tamaki and Yuji got on their bikes and rode towards a small park. Kirino chuckled to herself.

_This is going as well as I planned it to be…_ Kirino thought and directed her binoculars towards the park next to the deli.

* * *

Two people sat themselves underneath a shady tree. They both ate their sandwiches in silence until one of them spoke.

"Ano… Yuji-kun…" Tamaki blushed even redder, "I've always wanted to be like you." Yuji gave her a quizzical look. Kirino and Saya shifted behind the tree.

"You've experienced many things that I haven't," Tamaki replied softly. "like you know how to react to my strikes like a normal person." Yuji gave a low chuckle.

"Well I've known your style in kendo for a while," he replied. Slowly, tears silently streamed down from Tamaki's eyes. Yuji quickly turned and panicked a little.

"I don't know…" Tamaki whispered, "I don't think I'm good at kendo. Without experiencing the pain of losing…" Yuji tilted her chin up and gave her a soft smile. He wiped her tears from her face.

"Afterall, you are Kawazoe-sensei's daughter." Yuji calmly said, "and…" He let out a long pause, his face started to blush. Tamaki tilted her head slightly.

"and?" Tamaki asked.

"and?"Kirino's gang leaned forward. Yuji turned towards Tamaki and slowly leaned towards her. He lightly brushed her bangs sideways and gently placed his lips on hers. Tamaki eyes widened but slowly relaxed.

"You'll always be the one that I return to." He whispered in her ears. She shivered quietly but returned with a kiss. Both of them sat there, embracing each other under the shade of the tree.

The reactions were quite comical. Kirino and Saya's eyes bulged out in shock while. Azuma's glasses fell from her face. Miya-miya however, dreamily beams at the sight. Dan-kun proudly smiles. _I knew Yuji would finally find a girlfriend. He's finally become a man._ After what appears to be around 10 minutes, both Tamaki and Yuji slowly let go of each other's embrace. Both were silent, a hint of blush in their faces.

"Well," Yuji gave a quiet laugh, "do you want me to take you home now?" Tamaki shrugged and nodded at the same time. They both disposed their sandwich wrappings and got on their bikes. As they rode off silently, Tamaki's arms were wrapped around Yuji's waist.

* * *

"Uwaaahhh…" Saya cried, anime tears pouring down. "Tama-chan is all grown up now!!!! I can't believe that she'd be so mature!!!!"

"There, there Saya," Kirino patted Saya's back, "at least we know that Tama-chan is not a little kid anymore."

"At least Yuji finally expressed his inner feelings towards someone," Dan-kun smiled wisely.

"Ano," Azuma said, "I don't really think he expressed all of his inner feelings…"

"Do not ruin the moment." Miya-miya thundered evilly. Azuma panicked and shrunk behind Dan-kun.

"Miya-miya," Dan-kun happily ignored Miya-miya's dark side, "maybe we should have a double date?"

"Uhhh…"Saya, Kirino and Azuma uneasily replied, "how about no?" Kirino stood up and stretched.

"Aahhh!!! Now that we're done, I'm going to go now!" Kirino cheerfully beam and started to walk. "See ya next time!" Saya nodded and quickly caught up with Kirino. Azuma quietly sneaked away from Miya-miya while the latter continued on with their love dance.

* * *

"How was your day, Tamaki?" Tamaki's father asked as she set her bag on the table. Tamaki first blushed, then let out a small smile and finally settled with an indifference expression.

"It was fine." She replied. "We just looked around town, that's all." She took her bag and walked up the stairs. Tamaki's father shook his head, letting out a smile.

"Ahh… youth," he sighed. "They're growing up pretty fast." He looked out the window. _Tamaki is growing up now, Tsubaki. She's changed a lot and now acts like an adult._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** That wasn't too bad… for my first time writing a romance scene. This chapter actually was quite challenging for me since I'm not used to writing romance. So yeah, that's the end of "A day with Yuji-kun and Tama-chan" little one-shot.

Firstly, I hope I didn't make some of the characters OOC cough Tamaki, Yuji, Dan-kun cough. I also hope I didn't make Tama-chan's father sound like Gai-sensei… O_O I can't stand "youth" talk from him…

Forget about that rant, the Kendo Spirit poll is still alive so please vote for your favourite idea/title and the one with the most votes will be the one I'll write next. I'll also be taking a break and probably be writing the next chapter after Victoria's Day, which is May 18. I'll probably add one chapter to Kendo Spirit and I might add one chapter to DF unless if no one's going to read DF. (still in major maintenance state) Please R&R, I'm open for criticism, comments and new suggestions. :P

Later days! Oh and here's a little bonus to make up for a very late chapter:

* * *

_Back at the Kendo Dojo_

"So uh, Tama-chan," Kirino happily asked Tamaki, "did you do anything special over the weekend?" Tamaki looked at her and gave her a blank stare. _I don't think I can get anything out of her…_ Kirino thought.

"Only spent a day with Yuji-kun," Tamaki monotonously replied and carried on with her shinai striking exercise.

_Did she forget everything that happened?_ Kirino wondered and went back to preparing tea.

O_O so yeah.. have a great day and ja ne!


	4. Day 4: A message for you Part 1

**Chapter 4: A message for you**

**A/N**: Really, truly sorry for the delay! Exams kinda took me away from my life and I wasn't sure what I should add in the next chapter. I've thrown in some surprises so hope you like it. :D

Thank you to those who read and reviewed! So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to **ColinatorGX**, **InuOtaku911 **and **Ruto Kuntai** for reviewing the last two chapters. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

"So Tama-chan," Kirino trotted towards the dark-haired first year. "Whatcha doin' ?" Tama looked first at her senpai then down to the book.

"I'm looking at TV listings for Blade Braver," Tamaki monotonously replied, "and I have to figure out what to make for dinner." Kirino sweat-dropped. _That doesn't sound exciting._

RING!!

"Is that the announcement bell?" Azuma asked, slicing the air with the shinai. She stepped forward to strike Saya.

RING!!

"I think it's the fire alarm!!!" Saya shivered. She stepped sideways and blocked the move.

RING!!

"Ano, Kirino-senpai," Yuji pointed towards a sports bag, "I believe it's your keitai." Everyone looked from the bag towards Kirino.

"Heh heh," Kirino chuckled and walked towards it, "sorry about that." She took it out and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi… eh? There's no voice…" Kirino stared at the keitai and started shaking it.

"Ano, senpai," Miya-miya said, "Why are you shaking it?"Kirino, still shaking the keitai gave a laugh.

"Whenever there's no sound coming out, I always shake it," Kirino beamed, "it always works."

"But what happens if it's a text message?" Dan-kun asked. Kirino stopped shaking and stared at the keitai's screen. There was a tegami with wings. She clicked on a button.

"You have one text message from unknown." The voice announced. Kirino looked back at her teammates and gave a laugh.

"My bad." She said while she clicked on another button. She scanned through the screen, her eyebrows furrowed. "Ehhh… did this person send it to the wrong person?" Saya jogged over and peered from her friend's shoulder. Saya's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Can I read it out loud?" Saya asked. Kirino shrugged.

"I don't think it was for me anyways…" Kirino trailed off before Saya grabbed the keitai and began reading out loud.

"A message for you. I know this is kinda sudden but I would like to express my feelings and emotions to you. I haven't told anyone, not even my best friend, about what I'm going to say to you. I've always wanted to tell you this more than anything else. In fact, whenever you are around, you always make me feel less angry and less tense. With your cheerfulness, you always light up my day. I also admire how you care for other people as well. I want to meet you in the library during the beginning of period 6. From someone you know. "

Saya looked up and found many amusing faces. Tamaki stared with indifference, Azuma's glasses shattered on the ground, Miya-miya's eyes were replaced with hearts, Yuji stared into space, Dan-kun began his day dreams again and Kirino just looked plain shocked. Yuji shook his head and look up.

"Are you sure that's not for you?" Yuji slowly asked. "I can't think of anyone else who's famous for their cheerfulness besides you." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Kirino gave a laugh.

"I don't remember having anyone ask me out…" Kirino trailed off and started to think, "there was one time a guy with short messy hair asked me to be his girlfriend at a dance…" Everyone shifted closer. "But that was in middle school and I rejected him." Everyone fell down. Saya got up and read over the message.

"Why don't we find some obvious clues?" Saya stated and pointed at 'cheerfulness' "We know for sure that Kirino is known for her cheerful character…" then she pointed at 'best friend'. "It's also obvious that the sender didn't tell anyone about this crush."

"But aren't those clues a bit... blunt?" Azuma tried piecing back her glasses, "why don't I take a look… aahhh! Don't toss it!" Azuma caught the keitai but sat on her already broken glasses.

"Let's see…" Azuma scanned through the message, "it's safe to say that it's not a prank message. If it was, then the pranker would sign that person's name on it." She pointed towards 'angry' and 'tense'. "With these words, we already figured out that the sender is someone who's usually violent..."

"Come to think of it," Saya interrupted, "There are only 6 guys who are famous for bullying others. There's Hideo, Kitoshi, Toyama, Suzuki, Iwase and Aida-san."

"I don't know who Hideo or Kitoshi are, but I believe I've heard of the rest…" Kirino replied. Azuma cleared her throat.

"It would probably means that the sender should be from your grade… the second year." Azuma stated, "That'll be Toyama, Iwase and Aida-san." Saya started laughing.

"That's it?" She laughed, "You can't possibly mean either Toyama or Iwase would like Kirino!"

"Ano," Tamaki said, "why do you add 'san' in Aida-san?"

"You see, there are three people with the last name Aida in our grade," Kirino explained, "since two of the three are girls, we always call him 'Aida-san'… wait… he's not mean!!"

"Yeah but he always ignores me all the time!" Saya scoffed, "he doesn't even look like your type!"

"Are you implying that either Toyama or Iwase are the sender then?" Yuji asked. "The message said Period 6 right? What do you have?" Kirino thought for a while and beamed.

"I have Spare!" Kirino replied, "Usually, I'm either at the dojo or in the library…" She trailed off and stared at Saya. "Did you tell anyone that I go to the library during spare?" Saya shook her head.

"Kirino-senpai has a stalker!" Dan-kun announced. Kirino's eyes widened.

"No I do not!" Kirino shook her head and tried to laugh it out, "how about we finish practice and then go to class?" Everyone nodded and got their gear on. Kirino stared at the message.

_Who could it be? I don't remember liking anyone beside that kid during middle school but that was a long time ago. _She sighed and turned it off. _I haven't heard from him for a long time…Oh well, time to get the team workin'!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Surprised? I hope I didn't freak anyone out with this chapter. The mysterious sender? Well, you're gonna find out in the next chapter! :D (but keep guessing) If you know who that sender is, please save your guesses til the next chapter... don't wanna ruin the fun for the others. :P

I know that in text messages it's usually abbreviated but to make the whole story work, I made the message written with punctuation etc. About the Aidas, both of the girls Aidas are twins and coincidentally, Aida-san has the same last name as them.

Japanese Words:

**Keitai** means cell phone and **Tegami** means letter

I'm expecting to update around next week since I'm writing this instead of preparing for finals. This storyline might last for another chapter or so? I think most of you were expect a Tama x Yuji eh? As soon as I'm done with finals and get myself into the summer mood, I promise that I'll write at least 1 Tama/Yuji chapter. Later days!


	5. Day 5: A message for you Part 2

**A/N: **By the time I finish writing this, it's already my birthday (August 30 12:30 a.m). So consider this as a special gift to all the readers on my birthday. I'm not even sure why I'm working on this at 3:00 a.m -_- I looked at Chapter 4 and found out that I broke my promise about having it updated "Next Week". Before I knew it, almost a month passed… -_- I was pretty "uninspired" but I know that I have to get the next chapter done ASAP. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait for over 2 months (I'm not sure…) I'm also terribly sorry if the whole story either doesn't make sense or it sounds terribly lame.

Therefore, I award 2 surprises as both a thank you/terribly sorry gift for being patient for my writers block and for still following the fanfic. **(DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU for the 500+ hits!!!)** (Also thank you, Kunaigirl for reminding me to update)

Enough with my blabbering and let's get it rollin'!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

"Ohayo Juri-chan!" Saya happily greeted a brown-haired girl. Juri waved back. "You look great today!"

"Ohayo Kuwahara Sayako-san." a stiff monotone voice said. "You are getting shabbier day by day..." Saya turned around angrily towards the speaker. Standing by the doorway was Aida Takeshi.

"Like I care, Aida Takeshi-san," Saya snapped and sat at her seat, "Who asked you and what do you want, Aida?"

"Harsh harsh from a shabby girl like you..." Takeshi sat in the seat next to her, "why would a girl like you be in the kendo club?" Saya gripped roughly at the edge of the desk as he gave a wide smirk.

"Your point is, Aida?" Saya angrily said. Takeshi simply ran his hand in his hair.

"Why don't you do something lady-like... such as cooking, home economics, sewing...?" he trailed off and his face suddenly lit up. "But wait... you're a useless, shabby klutz." Saya's veins began popping fast as she got up and slammed her fist at his face. Surprisingly, he caught her fist before it hit his face and let a smirk. He pulled her hand down and went up towards her ears.

"Just because you're in kendo doesn't means you're stronger than me." Takeshi whispered, "I may not look like it but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Saya pulled her hand away from his grasp and collapsed in her seat.

"Are you okay, Saya-chan?" Juri asked, "That was pretty harsh of him. I mean, even though he's one of the popular guys in our year, he shouldn't just toy with you."

_What up with that jerk? _Saya thought angrily, _I will make him pay... stupid jerk of an ass_

* * *

_**Ding ding dong! **_

"Waahh!! The whole day is so long!" Kirino stretched out from her seat, "And it's only 9:10 A.M!!! Language Arts done, math is next" She grabbed her books and noticed an envelope tucked between her books. _ I don't remember seeing that this morning… did someone slip it here?_ She took the envelope and found her name written on the front. She opened it and found a letter.

_Kirino,_

_Like an angel in the storm, you've brighten my day. _

_Your never ending happiness is like a lasting memory in a bottle._

_You are the key to my heart._

_Please be there at 6__th__ Period._

"Uhh… and I have this 'admirer'," Kirino shivered, "I'll just leave it in my pack… I'M LATE FOR MATH!!!!!" She dashed out of the classroom and ran in the hallway.

"CHIIIIBBBBBAAAAA!!!!!" a loud angry growl ran after her. _Whoops, Ikeda "Strict"-sensei is on hallway duty…_Kirino sweat-dropped.

insert break here

_Okay, right now it's the end of first block which means 5 more blocks until I can tell her. _He looked at the scrap paper in his hands. _She'll be in math right now which means I'll have time to prepare myself._

He stared at the bathroom ceiling for a second before replacing the paper back into his pocket. His gaze switched towards the mirror.

_If only I changed my attitude a long time ago_, he sighed while running his hand in his hair. _Oh well, I'll just get it over with after last period._ He gave one small smile before he pushed his way out.

* * *

_**Ding Ding Dong!**_

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Please make sure you hand in the assessment next class." Yoshikawa-sensei smiled. "class dismissed."

"Ehh… I wonder how Kirino-senpai is doing." Azuma sighed and stuffed her notes in her books, "The 2nd years have exams coming soon. I hope she doesn't stress out too much on the mystery person."

"Ii desu ne… Azuma-san," Yuji smiled, "Kirino's pretty smart academically plus she got into the top 20 in her grade. She'll be fine."

"Does that mean she already forgotten about the stalker?" Tamaki asked.

"Ano… Tama-chan, you can't really say that," Yuji sweat-dropped, "it actually depends whether or not if the person still sends her letters and other stuff or not. My guess is that she'll survive the rest of the day." He looked at his watch. "We better get going Tama-chan or we'll be late for economics… uh Azuma, what are you doing?" Azuma looked up from her pile of paper.

"Oh no! I dropped all my stuff again… where are my glasses?" Azuma frantically exclaimed. Yuji sweat-dropped.

_This is going to take a while…_ he thought.

* * *

_**Second Block**_

"Now you move the x across the grid like so. If you move it the other way Newton would drop an asteroid on your head." Ikeda-sensei said, "Be sure to check all the coordinated that created the parabola or else Fibonacci and Gauss will sentence you to the guillotine… what now?"

"Ano sensei, they wouldn't actually use a guillotine…" one of the students trailed off.

"Is that math? NO!!! now sit back down and continue copying down the notes." Ikeda-sensei snapped. Kirino fiddled with her pen. _This is going to be a long long day._

* * *

_**Lunch Time…**_

"That'll be 800 yen," the cashier said as Yuji paid for two sandwiches and two water bottles, "Taken 1000 yen, given 200 yen." _This cashier sounds more like a robot than a third-year volunteer._ He grabbed the tray and headed towards the rest of the gang.

"Hey Tama-chan, I got you a sandwich." He handed it to her as he sat himself beside her. "It's my treat."

"Aww you lovebirds…" Saya cooed, "When will you guys start admitting that you're boyfriend and girlfriend?" This made both Yuji and Tamaki blush.

"There's nothing going on between us…" Tamaki began before Miya-miya placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you need any tips let me know, okay Tama-chan?" Miya-miya winked. _This is going to be a big misunderstanding again. _Tamaki thought.

"Forget about us now, how's things with Kirino's admirer?" Yuji asked while trying the fight the blush that appeared before. Saya gave a loud laugh.

"More or less, this _admirer _of hers is becoming an obsessed _stalker_…" Saya trailed off before Kirino gave a quick glare. "You can never guess what he wrote…"

"What was it?" Tamaki asked. Kirino gave a sigh and dumped a whole pile of letters, notes and gifts.

"Wow." The whole group awed. Azuma opened a box and found heart-shaped chocolates.

"I believe he's more than a so-call stalker…" Azuma trailed off.

"Maybe it's from Aida-kun?" Kirino jokingly said. "Hey maybe Saya and Aida-kun should be a pair." Saya crossed her arms.

"What a load of shi……itake" Saya quickly added as Ikeda-sensei passed by, "Shiitake is really good in hot pot! You know, the white, thin stalked mushrooms with small heads… in fact, mixed in beef, leek, octopus and a lot of stuff would make it really delicious!!!" Ikeda-sensei raised an eyebrow before he left. Azuma, Tamaki and Kirino stared at Saya.

"Ano, Saya-san", Azuma began, "That's not a shiitake, it's an enoki. Shiitake's is large brownish color, and it can be found packaged fresh or dried."

"You really need to know the difference between mushrooms," Kirino laughed, "Even I know the difference between shiitake and enoki."

"If you can't tell the difference and just eat any mushroom…" Tamaki let out a long pause, "you can die."

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT NOW!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" Saya yelled. Every single head in the cafeteria turned towards her. "Heh heh, my bad again… but anyways I kinda need to get going to the science lab."

"Ano, Saya-senpai, it's lunch time." Dan-kun said, "Unless you're going to drop-out classes…"

"Sh- sh-SHUT UP!!!! It's only a practice session for the chemistry test," Saya stammered, "not everyone is as smart as you!" She ran off, tripping through the chairs until she slammed the cafeteria door. Kirino sighed.

"Well, at least she's not as stressed out as I am." Kirino cheerfully said while breaking her chopsticks, "better eat before the food goes bad… itadakimasu!" Miya-miya raised one eyebrow before she broke her own chopsticks.

* * *

Saya stomped out of the cafeteria full of steam, not noticing a shadowy figure behind the fake trees. _Wheew, at least she didn't see me. _He sighed and looked through the glass doors. _They sure are a tight circle but at least Saya's gone now I only need to deal with the rest. _He looked at his watch. _2 more blocks left before I get to see her. _

"Hey, are you gonna play football?" Someone called out to him. He turned around and gave a silent sigh. _Just be patient, you have plenty of time._

* * *

"Hah… now that I have a spare right now…" Yuji said out loud, "I'll just walk around until last block starts." He closed his locker shut and spied Tamaki sitting along the wall.

"Tama-chan, what's the matter?" Tamaki looked up at Yuji and let out a sigh. "Do you have anything right now?" She shook her head.

"Only spare," she replied quietly, "I'm just really bored." Yuji gave a little smile and held out his hand.

"Wanna go near the school gardens?" Yuji asked, "You don't have to come but I think it's best if you get some fresh air." Tamaki gave a slight shrug and grabbed onto his hand as he pulled her up.

"You're grip is stronger than anyone…" Yuji muttered, feeling his fingers numbing. "Ano, Tama-chan, can you let go now? My hand hurts…" Tamaki looked at the blue-colored fingers and let go. They both walked quietly for 20 minutes until Tamaki spoke.

"Yuji, what is it that you like about me?" She asked. Yuji, startled, almost tripped.

"Huh?" He replied with a surprised look. His face began to heat up. "What makes you say that?" He examined her face.

"Did someone tease you?" Tamaki shook her head.

"Hmmm… were there rumors about us?" Yuji rested his arms behind his neck. "I didn't think we'd be that popular…" Tamaki shook her head again. He crouched down in front of Tamaki and placed his hands on his knees.

"What made you ask that, Tama-chan?" Yuji asked with smile. "Are you afraid that I won't like you?"

"No, it's just that," Tamaki silently replied, "I'm just a normal person and I'm nothing special…" she trailed off before Yuji put his arm around her.

"Deep down, from the very bottom of my heart, you are very, very special to me. " Yuji whispered and gave a smile. Tamaki felt her face heat up a bit but she slowly returned an embrace.

"Don't think it that way okay, Tama-chan?" Yuji smiled at her and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe if you grew a little more, than you'll be more grown up." Tamaki hit Yuji hard on the back as he let out a laugh.

_Ding Ding Dong!_

"Whew that was it? Time sure flies by super fast. Why don't we head inside?" Yuji suggested. Tamaki gave a little smile as they headed back inside the school, both of them holding hands.

* * *

_**Last Block**_

_Kari Kari. Kari Kari._

"Ehh? He wants me to meet at the library?" Kirino scratch her head. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She walked in and noticed a blue envelope on the desk labeled with "Chiba Kirino". "Huh?" She opened and all was written was "807.1".

_807.1… is that a Dewy Call Number? _ Kirino pondered. _Hmmm… that's probably in the Philosophy and Psychology section… no… the Arts section? Ehhh… I know! The Literature section!_ Kirino made her way towards the shelfs.

"Ehh? It's so deep inside the building!!!" Kirino exclaimed, "and there's also someone right there." As she got closer, she noticed a tall, toned figure with messy light brown hair. His narrow green eyes were staring down at a book in his hands. Kirino's face looked like the world had ended.

"Toyama?" She exclaimed in disbelief, "You were the secret admirer?" He looked up and gave a smile.

"This can't be happening… why would a school bully like you fall for me?" Kirino started to panic, "I think I'm hallucinating; did they spray some sort of toxic gas in this section? I can't believe this is happening…" She trailed off before Toyama planted a kiss on her lips. They stood there in silence for 5 minutes before Kirino broke off.

"Gaaahhh! What's wrong with you?" Kirino sputtered and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, "Since when did you like me?" Toyama gave a smirk.

"Since we met in the kendo club." He replied. Kirino shook her head quickly. _This all has to be a nightmare. _She sighed as she straightened her shirt.

"Well, I know that I'm not the type who puts people down but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship of that sort," Kirino sighed, "especially with you… that was like a heart attack!" Toyama's face slowly turned into disappointment. _Oh no! I made him sad!_

"But we can still be friends!" Kirino cheerfully smiled, "You know, close friends except not in the open, I guess?" Toyama looked up, shrugged and returned a smile.

"So is that fine with you?" He asked quietly. Kirino nodded.

"Hai," she replied, "But no more stalkerish love poems and gifts. If you want to give me anything, give it to me by hand, 'kay?" Toyama blushed a little.

"How about here? At least people rarely come to this section." Toyama suggested. Kirino sighed.

"This section gives me the creeps but I guess that'll do." Kirino let out another sigh before she cheerfully smile. "Well I hope I made it clear for you and I hope we'll still be good friends."

"Yeah, good friends." Toyama smiled and they both hugged each other. Kirino quickly smoothed out her shirt.

"Well gotta go! See ya tomorrow?" Kirino winked. Toyama nodded as they both parted ways

* * *

**A/N**: Surprise!?! Didn't think you were expecting it was him… right? I hope you enjoyed that little Tama x Yuji there, all the readers who are reading this chapter deserves it. (and it's over 3000 words!!!)

Sorry about the language, but Saya is really angry now…well not the usual 'I fail' anger. Well, now that that's solved, it's Saya's turn in the hot seat! :D Why is Takeshi so mean to Saya?

_Kari Kari_ is onomatopoeia for someone scratching their head.

Has anyone already started reading **Bamboo Blade B**? It's pretty much a younger version of the original Bamboo Blade series, I think? I like how they created unique characters that contrast with the original series plus the storyline is really different. I really recommend this to people who really enjoy the original **Bamboo Blade** series and comedy.

The next chapter is gonna be a little filler/bonus chapter so expect a **Tama x Yuji** in the next chapter!!! :D (I know everyone hates fillers but I think I really need to add some more Tama X Yuji in this fanfic… plus it'll probably based on chapter 70 in the manga ;P)

Catch ya later in Chapter 6! Later days!


	6. Weekend 1 : A Camping We Will Go! Part 1

Weekend 1 : A Camping We Will Go! Part 1

**A/N: **Let's see, It's been around 3-4 months since I've written for this. As of today, thank you everyone for the over 777 views for this fanfic and reading it even though I didn't update. I was planning to have this chapter in two parts but because of the tardiness I'm famous for, I'm not even going to bother splitting it in two… actually this chapter is already over 4000 words if you add Part 2. By the way, some of the characters might be a little OOC… It's also been a while since Kojirou-sensei appeared in the fanfic. Just to let you know, I will be calling the fillers in the fanfic "Weekend" but the "Days" will continue chronologically. So if I have Day 5, then it's Weekend 1 but the next chapter will Weekend 2 and the chapter after is Day 6. (or just pretend I didn't say anything.)

Just a quick rant, I LOVE Ouran High School Host Club! I guess that show made my day during my exam month… The soundtrack is really good as well *cough* classical music freak *cough*

Disclaimer: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_One morning at the kendo dojo..._

"Okay everyone I have an announcement to ma…. ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?" Kojirou started stamping his feet on the ground. Kirino looked up.

"Are we have a square dancing competition?" She stared at Kojirou, "cause you need to work on your footwork…"

"Kirino…." Kojirou began fuming. Saya began to think until a light bulb clicked above her head.

"Oh! I know!!! It must be the annual "Stomp for the Scots!" Festival! Swing your partner round and round doesie doe and take a bow!" Saya began to stomp and clap.

"NO SAYA it's **NOT** whatever the name was festival, does that even exist?" Kojirou stated pulling his hair, "how about this… EVERYONE DROP YOUR SHINAI AND GATHER ROUND!" Yuji sighed and trudged towards Kojirou. _I hope he doesn't have another dumb plan to recruit more people on the team._

"Okay, today I have some news… What is it Danjurou?" Kojirou began growing impatient.

"Is it about an annual club festival?" he inquired.

"No, no, NO!!! LET ME SPEAK FIRST!!!" Kojirou began to show his tantrum. _Are you sure he is a high-school teacher and our mentor?_ The rest of the Kendo team thought.

"Sorry about that," Kojirou apologized, "Anyways, the news that i was going to share to you today WITHOUT being interrupted is that we're going on a one week trip... what now, Danjurou?"

"How were you able to prepare for something like this when you're unemployed?" Dan-kun asked.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Kojirou replied while covering his ears.

"but sensei, I thought you were on a financial crisis…" Kirino asked.

"Yeah sensei, I thought you were unemployed…" Saya stated with a smirk.

"OH BE QUIET AND LISTEN!!!!! I did manage to persuade the principal to fund for this trip." Kojirou shot back and held out a package, "I even told him that this was a special training to get you guys to the nationals. By the way, this package has a list of what you're gonna be doing during the week."

"So this outdoor trip is our training…" Azuma trailed off, "how is it training?"

"I think it is teamwork, getting to know each other a lot more and probably have fun?" Tamaki said.

"Awwww Tama-chan, you are so cute!" both Kirino and Saya hugged Tamaki. _I only stated what I thought the objective of the camp was… never mind._

"Remember that you will need to get your permission slips filled out or else I'm not going to bother about what happens to you during the camp." Kojirou said while handing out the permission slips.

"Aww sensei, so does that means you hate us?"Saya teased.

"Yes, especially you, Kuwahara Sayako." Kojiro loudly replied. Saya began to cry.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?" Saya wailed.

"It was a joke." Kojirou rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, although on the outside you look like a high school student, on the inside you have a personality of an immature preschooler."

"There there you guys, look who's acting immature." Kirino sighed.

"So we're going to Zen no Kumo Park for the trip?" Tamaki inquired. "I've never heard of that place."

"It's outside of Osaka Prefecture," Yuji answered, "the park also has a lot of activities offered such as camping, canoeing, hiking and rock climbing. This might be a fun trip for us."

"It better be." Kojirou mumbled.

* * *

_On the bus..._

"Zekkou no GOORUDEN TAIMU kono te de tsukame," Yuji started singing while looking at his MP3, "konshin no POOKAA FEISU kimete shikakeru yo IRYUUJON no sekai e hikizuri konde."

"Hey, isn't that Golden Time Lover?" Kirino asked "I really like that song! You are a good singer, Yuji!"

"And you should be lucky that your boyfriend can sing, Tama-chan." Saya whispered to Tamaki. Tamaki turned red and continued reading her book.

"Sakura sakura, no-yama mo sato mo," Takeshi started singing enka to himself, "mi-watasu kagiri, kasumi ka kumo ka…"

"You're singing old people's songs?" Saya scoffed, "No wonder you're so old fashioned."

"It's called enka," Takeshi replied, "only stupid people like you don't understand the beauty of folk songs…"

"What a load of bull…" Saya began.

"No foul language on the bus, Kuwahara Sayako." Koujirou butted in.

"What is this, a kiddy bus?" Saya shot back, "And why is old-fashioned, obnoxious Aida here?"

"I'm driving the bus so stop making so much noise in the back." Kojirou replied back, "crap I almost missed the sign." There was a loud screech followed by silence, or somewhat silence.

"We're going to Kentucky, we're going to the fair," Saya sang and clapped loudly, "to see a senorita with roses in her hair"

"Yoru no Midousuji de nakasete kudasai," Takeshi began his vibrato, "Osaka no onna maketara akan. Wakai watashi ni enka wa niaimasen ka…" _This is going to be a long, long journey. _Tamaki thought to herself while reading her book.

"kaeru no uta ga," Kirino sang, "Kikoette kuru you?"

"This is worse than a funny farm…" Miya-miya muttered to herself, "Dan-kun, do you want some pocky?"

"Hai!" Dan-kun beamed and took one.

"A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see…" Saya sang loudly while strumming her guitar. _When did Saya-senpai bring the guitar with her?_ Tamaki wondered while nibbling on a cracker.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SINGING AT THE SAME TIME!!!!" Kojirou yelled, "crap I made the wrong turn."

"Ha ha, sensei has no sense of direction." Dan-kun laughed.

"With all the noise you guys are making, I can't concentrate on the road!" Kojirou shot back while steering the steering wheel.

"Watch out sensei, there's a duck crossing…" Azuma announced.

"What the…" Kojirou stopped the bus suddenly in front of the sign. Kojirou looked out and saw a mother duck leading her duckling across the road. "Oh what joy my life is…"

"Ponyo, ponyo, ponyo saka na no ko…." Saya began to sing.

"NO!!!!!!" everyone in the bus yelled.

* * *

_At Zen no Kumo Park..._

"Okay gang," Kojirou said as he put away his clipboard, "Any questions?" He spotted Saya waving her hand impatiently. "What is it Saya?"

"I have a question… WHY IS HE HERE?" Saya yelled and pointed at Yuji. Everyone gasped. Saya look at where she was pointing and quickly switched to Takeshi. "I mean…. AIDA!!!" Takeshi gave a smirk.

"I gave him permission to join us." Kojirou said, "Besides, we didn't have an equal amount of people so I asked Takeshi to join us…"

"What do you mean by equal?" Saya remarked, "There are still an uneven number of guys still so why do we need one more?" Kirino patted Saya's shoulders.

"Saya, the more often you get angry, the more wrinkle you'll have." Kirino stated with a smile and handed Saya a plastic tub. "Here's the cooking gear."

"I don't care about wrinkles." Saya muttered while she took the cooking gear.

"Everyone, let's unload the bus and start heading towards the cabins," Kirino called towards the group, "Yuji and Takeshi can handle the tents, sensei will handle the heavy gear, Dan-kun will take care of the food, and I guess the rest of us will take care of the other gear and supplies."

"Just to let everyone know, we'll be staying at the cabin for a while before we start camping out." Kojirou read through his papers, "so when you're packing, don't bring unnecessary stuff like your guitar… SAYA!" Saya whimpered and left her guitar in the back of the bus.

"This will be an interesting trip." Tamaki said to herself while carrying the gear into the girls' cabin.

* * *

_Somewhere along the river in the park..._

"My paddle clean and bright, flashing like silver," Yuji sang as he paddled down the river "swift as a wild goose flight Dip dip and swing." He turned to Tamaki who was in the same canoe.

"Ne, Tama-chan," Yuji smiled as Tamaki looked up, "have you canoed before? You're pretty good." Tamaki just shrugged and continued to paddle.

"Dan-kun," Miya-miya began, "I can't handle this anymore. My arms are really sore." Dan-kun patted Miya-miya's arm.

"Okay, if you are tired, I'll paddle for you." Dan-kun beamed.

"Ano, wouldn't he be lagging the group behind…." Before Saya could finish her sentence, Dan-kun's canoe glided over the water like an ice skater. "Wha…."

"That's why you should never doubt people." Azuma said while paddling, "Hey Kirino, why don't we go towards that area? We can take some photos there."

"Yokai! Roger!" Kirino saluted and began paddling faster and faster.

"Oi! This is not the Dragon Boat Festival!" Kojirou called out to the two canoes, "you guys don't have to paddle as fast unless you want to catch up with us." Tamaki stared blankly before she started paddling ahead.

"Woah, Tama-chan not so fast!" Yuji exclaimed while holding onto the edge of the canoe, "you are a power paddler." Tamaki blushed a little.

"Come on Saya!!! PADDLE!!!" a certain someone commanded.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" Saya yelled and paddled faster, "It's not my fault that I've never canoed before."

"If you keep paddling like that, you're not going to move anywhere." Takeshi simply stated.

"Just leave me alone!" Saya snapped as she tried to paddle faster. "Why is it not moving?!"

"That's because your canoe's stuck between the rocks," he stared at his fingers. "You should be more observant."

"Why is it that you always piss me off?" Saya mumbled as she tries to paddle out of the rocks.

"Because you are stupid." Takeshi replied. A loud crack soon followed and Saya was steaming like a volcano.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE OR AN HONOURS STUDENT SO LEAVE THE HELL OUT OF ME ALONE!!!!" Saya threw her broken canoe paddle in the water. "Kojirou-sensei!!!! I'm joining your canoe!" Kojirou sighed.

"And I thought I was going to have peace," he mumbled while Saya jumped into his canoe. "DON'T ROCK IT!!!!" As soon as he finished his last word, the canoe flipped.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"That was the most relaxing activity I've done in my life!" Miya-miya beamed.

"It would have if you two didn't have to argue for 24 hours," Kojirou murmured, still soaking wet. "I even warned you not to rock the canoe."

"Well sorry if I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, sensei." Saya retorted. "Besides, it's all Takeshi's fault."

"Correction, it's your fault because you never bother paying attention to your surroundings and use your common sense." Takeshi stated.

"Why you little…" Saya began clenching her fist before Kirino and Azuma stopped her.

"Guys, this is not a debate club and I'd rather not have to deal with debaters on this trip." Kojirou said, "How about free time until it's time to sleep?" Everyone yelled in agreement and headed off in different directions.

* * *

_The very next day near a rocky ledge...  
_

"Now, is there anyone who doesn't want to rock-climb?" Kojirou asked the group, "It's okay if you say no because we need one or two people to be the spotter." Miya-miya raised her hand.

"I'm not too comfortable with heights…" Miya-miya murmured.

"That's okay, I'm going to be watching from down below as well." Kojirou said, "why don't we have

"Always keep your helmet on at all times." Kojirou stated as he handed out the equipment. "If not, there's punishment game!"

"It's not that importa….. OW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KIRINO!" Saya yelled while rubbing her head.

"You are getting louder and louder as the week goes by," muttered Miya-miya while pulling the rope.

"You don't want to lose your brain Saya-chan, you will need to wear it!" Kirino smiled, "now why don't we get rolling, shall we?" Yuji snapped his helmet on and nodded.

"Why don't we have Azuma and Yuji go first since they're the only ones who are well-equipped?" Kojirou said while tightening his helmet. "Make sure you guys place your hands and feet on cracks to hoist yourself up."

"Hai!" both Azuma and Yuji replied. Azuma began stepping on the ledge and started climbing.

"Waa, Azuma-chan you are so good at climbing!" Kirino commented. Azuma wiped her forehead.

"Well, I've done rock climbing with cousins before…" Azuma replied and hoisted herself up the ledgeg.

"Tamaki and Kirino, you guys can go up now." Kojirou called while pulling the rope. "Make sure you don't rush up the ledge like a monkey."

"Ano, sensei… that's supposed to be for Saya." Kirino grinned before scrambling up the ledge.

"HEY!" Saya yelled. "That's not very nice."

"Saya just go up with Takeshi." Kojirou sounded annoyed. "And don't start acting like four year olds."

"Of course not!" Saya gave a confident reply. _It better not. _Kojirou thought.

_Meanwhile on the rock ledge…._

"You're all over the place." Takeshi critiqued.

"Like I care!" Saya scoffed.

"It's called balancing on the rocks with two feet, BAKA!" Takeshi stated.

"Guys, if you are going to argue, argue after you reach the top of the cliff, Saya." Azuma called while pulling herself up on the rope.

"Even though it's not the same as some desert rock climbing, you still need to use both feet." Kojirou called.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE BEST ROCK CLIMBER ON EARTH!!!!!" Saya yelled, letting her voice echo throughout the park.

"um Saya, that was me talking, not Takeshi." Kojirou stated, "You really need to stop getting angry for no reason."

"Waaaa…. Sorry, sensei…. AAAACCK!!!!" Saya apologized and slipped on the rock edge.

"Seriously Saya, PAY ATTENTION!!!!" Kojirou shook his head, "god, this better not continue on forever…"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I've decided to split into two chapters since this "chapter" is too long but I'm putting up Part 2 either later in the day or the latest will be tomorrow. I hope I didn't bore you with the same lame jokes and reoccurring scenes. I guess this is one of those chapters that I had trouble writing especially this one. To make up for my truly terrible tardiness, I'm going to do a Christmas Special. The Christmas Special will consist of four parts (or I guess chapters?). Be sure to expect a lot of updates and humor! Have a Merry December!

Notes:

Zen no Kumo Park is made up.

The Following songs were used in this chapter: Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch, Sakura Sakura (koto song), Kaeru no Uta (folk song), We're Going to Kentucky, A Sailor went to Sea and Gake no Ue no Ponyo Theme.

Btw, I will also add loveableeve's Lame Discoveries that I didn't know so please laugh at my stupidity. The first one is that I didn't know that Matsumoto Jun, who acted in Hana Yori Dango drama, is one of the members of Arashi and that he has the same birthday as me…. I am dying of laughter right now at 12 am in the morning… Good Night!


	7. Weekend 2 : A Camping We Will Go! Part 2

Finally! It's already my winter break! (Although I only get 2 weeks this year because of stupid Olympics) Now that I don't have to worry about my research essay (I hate it a lot), I forced myself to finish the second part of chapter 6. I know this is a little rushed so please forgive my countless grammar mistakes and other random mistakes. Enjoy!

One quick note, don't trust my words on kayaking since I only kayaked two years ago… -_-

Disclaimer: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

Recap from Part 1:

_Canoeing…_

"Come on Saya!!! PADDLE!!!" a certain someone commanded.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" Saya yelled and paddled faster, "It's not my fault that I've never canoed before."

"If you keep paddling like that, you're not going to move anywhere." Takeshi simply stated.

"Just leave me alone!" Saya snapped as she tried to paddle faster. "Why is it not moving?!"

"That's because your canoe's stuck between the rocks," he stared at his fingers. "You should be more observant."

"Why is it that you always piss me off?" Saya mumbled as she tries to paddle out of the rocks.

"Because you are stupid." Takeshi replied. A loud crack soon followed and Saya was steaming like a volcano.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE OR AN HONOURS STUDENT SO LEAVE THE HELL OUT OF ME ALONE!!!!" Saya threw her broken canoe paddle in the water. "Kojirou-sensei!!!! I'm joining your canoe!" Kojirou sighed.

"And I thought I was going to have peace," he mumbled while Saya jumped into his canoe. "DON'T ROCK IT!!!!" As soon as he finished his last word, the canoe flipped.

* * *

_Rock climbing…_

"You're all over the place." Takeshi critiqued.

"Like I care!" Saya scoffed.

"It's called balancing on the rocks with two feet, BAKA!" Takeshi stated.

"Guys, if you are going to argue, argue after you reach the top of the cliff, Saya." Azuma called while pulling herself up on the rope.

"Even though it's not the same as some desert rock climbing, you still need to use both feet." Kojirou called.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE BEST ROCK CLIMBER ON EARTH!!!!!" Saya yelled, letting her voice echo throughout the park.

"um Saya, that was me talking, not Takeshi." Kojirou stated, "You really need to stop getting angry for no reason."

"Waaaa…. Sorry, sensei…. AAAACCK!!!!" Saya apologized and slipped on the rock edge.

"Seriously Saya, PAY ATTENTION!!!!" Kojirou shook his head, "god, this better not continue on forever…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, near another river…_

"Saya, you need to roll right now!" Kojirou shouted.

"What do you mean?" Saya called will digging her paddle into the water. "it's not that dangerous here!"

"Yes but once we transition from fast water to slow water, we need to roll

"But it's not that big of a WAAAA!" Saya plunged underwater.

"Well, there goes one," Kirino stated, "Azuma-chan, let's roll."

"Wa-wa-wa wait! I need to put my goggles on…" the kayak flipped before Azuma finished her sentence.

"Well?"Takeshi pretended to ignore Saya. "Did anyone drown?"

"Very funny Aida," Saya muttered, her hair dripping wet. "very funny."

"Why didn't Tamaki, Yuji and Kirino roll?" Azuma asked, "even sensei…"

"If you haven't noticed, my hair is wet," Kojirou shook his head until beads of water flew all over the place.

"We weren't riding on fast water," Kirino stated, "but because you guys need to transition, you have to do the roll in order to stabilize yourself."

"Some kayaking trip." Miya-miya muttered before paddling towards the camping grounds.

* * *

_Back on the camping grounds…_

"For the final activity for the day and the week, we will have the scavenger hunt." Kojirou said.

"SCAVENGER HUNT!" Saya yelled joyfully, "what do we do? What do we do?"

"Stop that." Takeshi said. For once, Saya obeyed.

"Now, the rules are the same as the normal scavenger hunt games except this is individual." Kojirou read through his notes, "just follow the clues that I'll be giving to you and the first one who shouts 'Ollie Ollie Oxen Free' wins. If there are any signs of trouble or someone who is lost, I want you to shout 'Ollie Ollie Lost his Way'. When it's 8:00 p.m. or when the sky's too dark for you to see, I want you to all come back. Any questions?"

"I understand the first phrase but what's with the second one?" Saya scoffed, "How unoriginal."

"Hmph. Well, let the game begin!" Kojirou blew his whistle as everyone dispersed into the forest.

* * *

"There's the last item for the scavenger hunt ….. ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamaki stepped into the darkness, sliding down the rocky ledge. She tried grabbing one of the branches but they slipped from her hands like slippery soap. She finally caught hold one of the larger branches, letting the rest of the rubble falling down below her. _Tchhh, my leg hurts, _she thought and looked down to find her right leg was bleeding.

"Tcchh…." Tamaki winced while holding onto the branch with one hand and rubbing her injured leg with the other. _Why didn't I bring a flashlight with me? _She thought panickly, _I don't think I have the strength to hold on._

_Somewhere else in the forest…_

"Tama-chan!" Kirino called while flashing her flashlight.

"Kawazoe-san!" Azuma called, "Whoops! Sorry Miya-miya." Miya-miya turned around and glared.

"Watch were you're going, clumsy." Fumed Miya-miya before she changed back to her kind self. "Kawazoe-san!" _She changes her personality fast, _Azuma shivered before retrieving her flashlight.

"Tama-chan! Where are you?" Saya howled, "Come out come out wherever you are."

"Saya, you are not Tigger." Kojirou said, "if you continue with that attitude of yours, you're worst than a preschool kid." Takeshi and Kirino burst out laughing while Saya grumbled and walked in a different direction.

"Is it me or is there someone else missing as well?" Azuma asked.

"So desuka?" Dan-kun asked, "I don't think so."

"Well we know for sure Tamaki is missing somewhere in the woods." Kojirou stated, "so there used to be seven if we count Tamaki in. So that would be Tamaki, Azuma, Kirino, Miya-miya and Saya plus Danjurou and Yuji."

"Ano, you forgot about Takeshi." Azuma pointed out. Saya began bursting with laughter.

"Ha ha! You were an outcast all along loser!" Saya shouted. Takeshi ran his hand through his hair.

"I think we're not missing anyone." Kojirou recounted, "But I still counted 6 people here, excluding me."

"That reminds me, there were 5 girls and 3 guys, excluding sensei, right?" Azuma recounted, "Wait, if Dan-kun and Takeshi are here, where's Yuji?" Everyone turned around and looked all over the place.

"Uh oh." Everyone said at the same time.

* * *

"Tama-chan," Yuji called out, "where are you… I think I'm lost." He flashed his flashlight in all directions behind him. "Yep, I'm definitely lost." He sat down on a mossy rock.

"I wonder what I should do now that I'm lost," Yuji said out loud, "If I were lost… I think I might wait patiently for a while but if they don't come and get me soon, I guess I'll call for help." He began to cup his hands around his mouth but was interrupted by a meek sound.

"Yuji?" a soft but recognizable voice came from the darkness.

"Tama-chan?" Yuji exclaimed in surprise, "Where are you?"

"I'm near the ledge." she replied, "itai."

"Are you hurt?" Yuji called while he neared closer to where Tamaki was, "If you are, try not to move around and tell me if I'm getting closer." He took slow steps until he felt some loose gravel under his feet.

"Are you down there, Tama-chan?" Yuji inquired and noticed Tamaki's shadow nodded. "Okay, if you can see my hand, grab onto it okay?" As he slowly let his hand descend, he felt Tamaki's small but firm hand grabbing onto his. "Okay, here we go." He slowly but carefully pulled Tamaki out of the darkness and slowly put her down near the tree.

"Where does it hurt?" Yuji asked softly, "You can just point to where it hurts." Slowly, Tamaki pulled Yuji's hand towards her the area above her foot.

"That's one injury," Yuji said to himself, "do you want to rest a little until everyone else finds us?" Tamaki gave a small nod before she went asleep. _Even though she was injured, she still held on._ He thought to himself with a small smile.

"Tama-chan! Yuji-kun!" Kirino called, "Where are you?"

"It's Kirino-senpai," Yuji told Tamaki, "Kirino-senpai! We're right here!"

"Yatta! Daijoubu? Are you guys okay?" Kirino rushed over as the rest of the gang followed.

"I'm okay, but Tama-chan's injured." Yuji said.

"Why don't I carry Tamaki and heal her injuries at the camping grounds?" Kojirou said as he hoisted Tamaki on his back. "You know, it's only 7:55 p.m. right now."

* * *

_At the campfire…_

After helping Tamaki wrap her injured leg, the gang gathered around the campfire pit.

"Are you sure you're supposed to rub two sticks together like this?"

"The wood is too damp." "plus there's not enough of goat's beard moss around the site."

"Didn't anyone bring the flint?" "I thought someone was supposed to bring one."

"Wasn't it Saya who was in charge?" Takeshi said, "of course, she'd bet the one who'd handle the little things and lose them." Saya fumed and flung the pile of wood into the pit.

"Why you son of a…." Saya began.

"Sheesh, both of you find a church, get married and make babies." Kirino said, "you guys sound like a fisherman's couple."

"DO NOT!" both Takeshi and Saya yelled at the same time.

"Or cry me a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT!!!" Miya-miya thundered.

"Before we have World War III started, why don't we talk about our favourite event or events during the whole trip." Kojirou quickly said.

"Why are you always peacekeeper?" Saya grumbled, "You're not from the Shinsengumi…"

Why don't we have you go first then, Saya?" Kojirou butted in, "We know you have a lot to say."

"Hmph," Saya began, "I guess it would be when we were doing the scavenger hunt for the items but then we were hunting for Tama-chan and Yuji instead."

"Me too!" Kirino beamed, "And also canoeing with Azuma was fun as well."

"I was going to say the same thing, "Azuma agreed, "and rock climbing was pretty fun as well."

"Canoeing with Dan-kun was fun and relaxing," Miya-miya sighed, "I wished we have time to canoe again." Dan-kun placed his hand on Miya-miya's shoulder.

"Miya-miya, we will have another opportunity to canoe together next time." Dan-kun stated.

"_Here we go again with the wise talk"._ The Kendo group thought out loud while Takeshi scratched his head.

"I guess the fact I get to join you guys on a trip like this was a great opportunity for me." Takeshi said.

"Sure you did…" Saya began to retort before Kirino covered her mouth.

"Don't start another fight." Kirino whispered in Saya's ears.

"I guess for me, canoeing and getting to know each other better is the highlight of the trip." Yuji stated. "What about you, Tama-chan?"

"Having fun with everyone and being thankful that everyone is very kind and helpful." Tamaki said. "arigatou."

"Tama-chan, you're so cute!!!" both Kirino and Saya said at the same time. Kojirou waved both of them away.

"As for me, I think everyone except for Saya showed me that you can adapt in different places very well. I'm also glad that everyone managed to know each other like Yuji mentioned earlier." Kojirou said. "How about we start the campfire activity with s'mores and campfire songs?"

"Why don't we have the people whom I asked to perform tonight?" Kirino asked, "How about I go first so that we get the feel of it? I want you to clap the following pattern throughout the whole song." She began clapping her hands.

"Oh, this song?" Saya inquired, "Since I know this song as well, why don't you guys follow me?" Kirino began strumming the guitar.

"tsuge rareta kanki no uta ni wa subekaraku kansha wo

so ni itaru made no shiren wa subete michibiki no uchi ni aru." Kirino began singing.

"yomareta hiai no unmei ni wa kokoro wo midasazu ni

sono saki ni aru shiawase negai odayaka ni kurasou

hare no hi mo ame no hi mo

tashika na ashita o kizami tsuzukeru

ooinaru shugo no moto ikiru mono tachi ni

shukufuku ga itsumo aru yoo ni . . .

tooi hate ni nemutta inori wa eien ni

watashi wo mitsume te iru"

"Yay e hey yay e yay, yay e hey yay e yay!!" Kirino finished the song with a final strum. Everyone in the group applauded.

"Kirino senpai, sugoi ne!" Azuma commented, "You sing really well! You're so cool!" Miya-miya nodded in agreement.

"What's that song called? It has a country-side feel to it." Yuji commented.

"It's Ooinaru Itonami."Kirino replied and handed the guitar to Tamaki.

"Just pretend that you are the characters," she whispered to Tamaki, "Just relax and go with the flow." Tamaki nervously nodded and stared at the ground.

"Tama-chan, do your best!" Tamaki looked up and saw Yuji smile, "Ganbatte!' Tamaki nodded and started strumming the guitar.

"Hey this song sounds familiar…" Kojirou stated, "how nostalgic…"

"Boku wa tabi wo shiteru, kibou ni afurete," Tamaki sang, "Miagereba aoi sora, boku wa tabi ga daisuki"

"Boku wa tabi wo shiteru

Kibou ni afurete

Hoshii wo minagara nemuru yoru

Tsuki ga hohoen deru

Yuuki mo ame mo heiki sa

Itsuka hareru kara

Kaze ni fukarete iru to ii kibun

Oo saikou no tabi da

Boku wa tsui ni hontou no tabi ni deta

Boku wa tabi wo shiteru

Kibou ni afure

Hizashi wo abite susumou

Dare yori kagayaite susumou

Boku no Tabi."

"Waaahh!!!! Tama-chan suge kawaii ne!!" Saya and Kirino cooed, "Tama-chan is so cute!" Kojirou suddenly stood up.

"I remember now!" he stated, "It was Brother Bear!" Everyone stared at him with a weird look.

"Uh, ew." Saya replied, "What creepy teacher like you watch kid shows?"

"I'm not creepy!" Kojirou shot back. "I was watching it with my friend's child."

"Sure you did sensei…" the rest of the kendo team replied.

"ANYWAYS! Let's start with the ghost story telling!" "We will be having Miya-miya and Saya telling us one."

"There was a taxi driver who picked up a young girl near the pond." Miya-miya began with a low voice, "The young girl asked him to driver her to her hometown, Yamamoto. During the ride, the girl didn't say a word. When they arrived to Yamamoto, she asked the driver to wait for her while she gets money to pay for the ride. The driver agrees but the girl didn't come back for a long time." Saya's teeth chattered and her knees began to tremble while Azuma dozed off into the distance.

"He finally walks up to the house and an old woman answered it." Miya-miya continued reciting with her low voice, "When he described about the girl whom he gave the ride to, the woman revealed that the girl was her daughter who wore the exact same clothes who died while the taxi she was riding in crashed into the pond. The driver, frightened by the story, rushed back to his taxi but as soon as he closed the door, the taxi fills up with water. The girl reappears in the back seat and asks the driver to take her back into to the pond."

"ummm…" Tamaki began to tremble until she felt someone pull her in.

"Daijoubu?" Yuji asked with a kind smile. "As long as I'm beside you, there's nothing to be afraid of." Tamaki nodded and leaned closer towards him. Saya on the other hand was still shaking.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! SOMETHING GOT ME!!!!" Saya screamed while the rest of the gang just stared for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"It's only me, stupid." Takeshi stepped away from Saya and lifted back his hood. "sheesh, go back to kindergarten if that helps."

"Why you… "Saya sprung up and chased him around the campfire.

"I never knew duck duck goose still exists." Commented Dan-kun as he got up and tapped everyone's head, "Duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" he tapped Kojirou's head before running away.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Kojirou angrily shouted and chased Dan-kun around the campfire along with Saya and Takeshi. Everyone laughed while watching the wild goose chase.

"Okie doki," Kirino finally stood up, "Let's end the ghost story session with Saya's… Saya, don't you want to tell us your ghost story?" Saya suddenly stopped, letting the other three chasers bump each other.

"Oh yeah!" Saya exclaimed excitingly, "I almost forgot that it was my turn!"

"Yeah, why don't we have Saya tell us the ghost story?" Takeshi gave a sly smile. "I can't wait to see you fail."

"Oh you wait and see, Aida Takeshi." Saya boastfully announced, "I'm the best storyteller in Muroe High!"

"Ano… senpai," Azuma bagan, "your stories weren't really…" Kirino quickly shushed Azuma.

"Shh…" Kirino whispered, "don't make her start throwing a tantrum."

"So there was this haunted woods in the middle of the forest… " Saya paused for a minute before she continued."Wait… no it was in the middle of the ocean… no… it was in the middle of… Yamaguchi!" Saya beamed.

"Okay…." The rest of the gang said.

"Then there were three little bees…" Saya continued.

"What bees?"

Shut up! I meant hikers! So there was this haunted woods in the middle of Yamaguchi prefecture and there were three hikers names Pin, Pon and Pan

"What lame names…" Takeshi smirked.

"Go away!" Saya started to throw a tantrum.

"Just keep going…" the rest of the gang said.

"So Pin, Pon and Pan were hiking since they were hikers and then they suddenly saw a blue light that appeared out of nowhere." Saya paused and then starting talking to herself, "Um… I think that blue light was the tooth fairy, no wait, that's a different story. I think that was either a firefly or a firebeetle…"

"What are you talking about?"

"A firebeetle?" Tamaki raised her eyebrow.

"No… it was a flutterby…" Saya said, "Wait… I know! It was an alien."

"Saya, I don't think you're made for telling ghost stories…" Kojirou began.

"This is more of a 'I'm not sure if I remember what I was talking about' story." Miya-miya muttered to herself.

"Um…" Saya paused for a moment, "so what are we talking about again?"

_That's what we meant…_the rest of the group thought at the same time.

"Well, forget about the ghost stories, how about we wrap up with Kojirou sensei and Takeshi singing for us." Kirino clapped her hands.

"Sensei sings?" Dan-kun gave a skeptical look.

"I meant Yuji." Kirino corrected herself.

"YOU'RE MEAN KIRINO!!!" Kojirou began to cry.

"Sorry, that wasn't in the program..." Kirino trailed off.

"What program?"Kojirou shot back. "Since when did we have a program?"

"Just get over it…" Yuji muttered while tuning the guitar, "I guess I'll start now." He tested a few chords before he began singing.

"Sunny days and starry nights, lazy afternoons," Yuji sang, "You count the castles in the clouds and hum little tunes.

but somehow right before your eyes  
the sun fades away  
everything is different  
and everything has change

if you feel lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you never alone, you know

just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you home"

"I can't believe this was one of my favourite songs back when I was in elementary school." Kirino sighed.

"If I remember, this was one of those movies I had to watch with my sister's son…" Kojirou trailed off, "I know, it's that striped orange wacko who bounces like those bed springs…"

"Are you talking about the walking carpet monster?" Azuma asked.

"No…" Kojirou replied.

"Was it that kids show or movie?" Takeshi gave a go.

"I think it was…" Kojirou thought out loud.

"Pokemon?" Saya guessed.

"No…" Kojirou repeated himself. "It started with the word 'the' and it ended with 'movie'…"

"Would that be 'the TIGGER movie'?" Miya-miya grumbled, "That was too easy for a guessing game."

"Was there such movie?" Dan-kun asked.

"SHHHH!!!! RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S PERFOMANCES!!!" Kirino glared at the group. While the rest of the group slowly stopped quarreling, nobody noticed Yuji beaming at Tamaki while he strummed the guitar.

"There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
and you won't know where you belong  
they say that home is where your heart is  
so follow your heart know that you can't go wrong

if you feel lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you never alone, you know

just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you home." Yuji finished the song with the last few chords before handing the guitar to Takeshi. Everyone applauded as Yuji walked towards Tamaki and sat beside her.

"Your technique was good." Tamaki whispered.

"Awww, since both Tama-chan and Yuji-kun are good at kendo, playing the guitar and singing, they'll be a great couple." Saya and Kirino said at the same time. "How cute." Both Tamaki and Yuji turned bright red.

"AHEM!!!!" Takeshi coughed before strumming light chords, "I guess I'm the closing act for the day."

"Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River," Takeshi softly sang, "Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze." The gang stood like statues and stared at Takeshi in silence.

_Since when did he sang that good?_ The kendo team thought at the same time.

"Country Roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong:  
West Virginia, mountain momma,  
Take me home, country roads.

I hear her voice, in the mornin' hours she calls me,  
The radio reminds me of my home far away.  
And drivin' down the road,  
I get a feelin' that I should have been home yesterday,  
Yesterday.

Country Roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong:  
West Virginia, mountain momma,  
Take me home, country roads." The fire crackled, lighting it's circumference with an orange glow around the campfire. The crickets chirped.

"That was really beautiful," Saya stared in awe.

"Oh so you finally acknowledge that I'm far more superior?" Takeshi gave a smirk. Saya began to burst before he ruffled her hair. "Just give it a rest, will yeah?" Saya glared and swiped his hand from her head.

"I don't like it when people touch my head without permission." Saya snarled.

"Now that campfire time is over, let's get some rest shall we?" Kojirou said. "Remember that we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." "I don't want to have dark circles!" "Let's just sleep."

"Good night everyone!" Kojirou called to the group as he put out the fire.

"Good night Kojirou sensei!" The rest of the group chimed before they ended the tent.

* * *

Yuji woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. _What was I dreaming about?_ He sat up and noticed that one of the sleeping bags on the floor was empty. _I wonder who had a bad dream as well._ Yuji got up and slowly walked around his sleeping classmates and teacher. He lifted the tent flap and saw a small figure sitting on a log. Yuji smiled to himself before he confronted the figure.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well?" Yuji softly asked as he sat down beside Tamaki. Tamaki shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever I'm scared, I usually look at the sky." Tamaki quietly whispered. "Especially night skies when it's covered with stars."

"I'm guessing Tama-chan likes rainy days as well as night time?" Yuji whispered into her ear. "Surprised that I remembered?" Tamaki was shocked without words but she slowly nodded. Yuji pulled Tamaki a little closer towards him.

"I've never been this close to you, Yuji-kun." Tamaki whispered softly. She felt Yuji bringing her closer to his chest.

"You are now." Yuji whispered in her ears. "Is your foot still painful?" Tamaki shook her head.

"Not when you're here." She whispered and looked up. As soon as she looked up, Yuji's face was right in front of hers. _I didn't know that his eyes were that pretty, _she thought to herself as her face redden, _it's like the night sky._ She felt something soft right next to her lips. It took a minute for Tamaki to realize that Yuji was kissing her. Before she could figure out what was happening, Tamaki shrugged off the thought from her head. It seems like eternity before Tamaki finally pulled herself away from Yuji.

"You can say no if you want," Yuji whispered in her ears, "I don't really mind." Tamaki shook her head.

"It's just that I'm not too used to this feeling," Tamaki replied, feeling embarrassed. "I don't really know how to react." Yuji chuckled to himself and pulled Tamaki closer towards him.

"Why don't we call this feeling, 'love'?" Yuji replied softly and kissed Tamaki again. "We can keep this between just the two of us." Tamaki nodded and kissed Yuji back.

The crickets chirped as the cool breeze blew the trees, letting the leaves rustle in the wind. Both Tamaki and Yuji finally embraced each other in a hug before Yuji ruffled Tamaki's hair.

"Let's get back into the tent," Yuji quietly said as they both went back into the tent.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Wake up lazy bones!" a loud voice rang. "Rise and shine!"

"uhhh…" Yuji began to mutter until he saw Saya's face right next to his. "AACCCCK!!!!" Beside Saya was the rest of the group.

"Why are all of you staring at me?" Yuji finally asked after recovering from shock.

"Did the two of you do something last night?" Kojirou asked sternly. "This is a serious matter you know…"

"Whu- what are you talking about?" Yuji stammered. "What do you mean two? Nothing happened at all!"

"Then what's this?" Kojirou asked while pointing at Yuji's sleeping bag. Yuji turned beside him and saw Tamaki still asleep.

"Tamaki was asleep… in the same sleeping bag as me?" Yuji tried piecing what was going on, "wait… how we got into the same sleeping bag?"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Kojirou asked one more time.

"Ano…" everyone switched their gaze from Yuji to Tamaki, "why is Yuji in the same sleeping bag as me?"

"So nothing happened?" Kirino inquired, "No cuddling, no fluff?"

"Now now Kirino, this is not a night time drama show," Kojirou stated, "I hope nothing happened between the two of you last night. If there was, there'll be consequences."

"I-I-I-I'm serious!" Yuji stammered again, "We didn't take our clothes off or anything like that…" Before he realized what he said, Yuji's face turned bright red. Everyone else stayed silent for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"Oh Yuji," Saya began, "even if you did something with Tama-chan, I would approve both of you right now."

"Saya…" Kojirou began fuming. Both Yuji and Tamaki turned red.

"I won't mind being your bridesmaid," Kirino also added, "and maybe we should have a kendo competition to commemorate their festive moment." Kirino didn't notice that the Yuji and Tamaki were beyond redness.

"Kirino-senpai," Azuma said, "I think Kojirou sensei wants to kill you now." Behind Azuma, Kojirou was getting really pissed off.

"How about we leaved those two alone to get ready while we pack up?" Miya-miya suggested, "We have to go home, you know." The rest of the group agreed and left the tent before Dan-kun turned around.

"Are you sure you two didn't…" Dan-kun began.

"NO!!!!!" both Tamaki and Yuji yelled.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Yay! We're going home!" Saya yelled.

"Ah, that was fun wasn't it Azuma?" Yuji asked. Azuma nodded while closing the plastic bin.

"Sure it was," Azuma replied, "Hey, can you help me with the equipment."

"Ano Kirino senpai, here's the stuff from the cabins." Tamaki lifted the bin.

"Ahh, arigatou, Tama-chan." Kirino smiled and ruffled Tamaki's hair.

"You're supposed to put the kayak paddle with the kayak, not the canoe." Takeshi smirked.

"Why does it matter so much? They're both paddles…"Saya shot back and threw the paddle down.

"Here they go again…" the rest of the group muttered.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT?" Kojirou-sensei yelled through the bus window, "I'm not responsible for you being left behind!"

* * *

Ha… finally finished! By the time this fanfic is over, Bamboo Blade will change its genre from seinen to shoujo if the authors read what I wrote. I guess this is one of those chapters that I had trouble writing especially this one. (I even had to read some shoujo manga to get myself into the romantic world... even though I'm not too fond of it.) Now Tama-chan and Yuji-kun are a little closer to each other. Yeah, I've decided to split into two chapters since this "chapter" is too long. I hope I didn't bore you with the same lame jokes and reoccurring scenes.

The ghost story Miya-miya told is from one of the "Kaidan Restaurant" anime episodes. (The anime is not actually that scary so I recommend it) The songs sung during the campfire are Ooinaru Itonami from Tales of the Abyss Image Album, Boku no Tabi from Japanese version of Brother Bear, Country Roads by John Denver and Your Heart Will Lead You Home by Kenny Loggins. I didn't want to bore everyone with song lyrics so I cut the songs shorter.

As I've mentioned in the last chapter, I'm going to do a Christmas Special. The Christmas Special will consist around four parts (or I guess chapters?). Be sure to expect a lot of updates and humor! Have a Merry December!

For today's loveableeve's Lame Discoveries, I was watching the Hiroki Takashi Character Songs video on youtube and I only found out today that he voiced Parco Falgore from Gash Bell. That's how much I'm in touch with the anime I watch. But his voice is so sexy when he voices Japan in Axis Power Hetalia. Later days!


	8. Holiday Special 1: ‘Tis the Season

**Holiday Special 1: 'Tis the Season**

**A/N: **Just a quick note, I don't think these chapters will be in the 3000+ word range since these few chapters are just pieces to one whole story… if you get what I'm trying to say. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahh, I can't believe Christmas is coming up soon!" "And the fact that we don't have any club activities until winter break is over."

"I really wanted to go to the winter Kendo competition."

"There isn't one for your age group," Kojirou replied while looking over his documents, "plus we really need to think about Yuji and Danjurou since they need to join individual matches. The next competition for all of you is probably in February or March which is the Spring Annual Kendo Competition."

"Isn't February part of winter?" Dan-kun asked.

"They put the Annual Winter Competition during both December and January." Azuma explained.

"Since we don't have anything to do, are any of you going to be here during Christmas Break?" Kojirou asked, "I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate Christmas as a Kendo Team." Everyone nodded.

"Wait, when you say 'everyone'," Saya began, "Then WHY THE HELL IS AIDA TAKESHI HERE?!?!" Everyone looked at Takeshi who was working in his calculus homework.

"What?" Takeshi asked while scribbling some formulas, "Is there a problem with me joining you guys here at the dojo?"

"YES THERE IS!" Saya snapped, "this is only for members of the Kendo Team, not the library so get your loser butt out of the dojo." Kojirou took his clipboard and slammed it on Saya's head.

"OOWWW!!!" Saya cried, "What's that for?"

"That's another thing I forgot to mention," Kojirou said, flipping through the documents, "Starting in January, Takeshi will be joining the kendo team as part of my next plan, which will be a guy's team."

"WHAT?!?!?" Saya yelled, "What do you mean a guys team? There are only two guys, not including Aida, so how does that work?"

"I was going to recruit two more," Kojirou clicked his pen, "If Toyama and Iwase don't get themselves into trouble that might force the kendo club to end, which I hope it doesn't happen."

"So the two delinquents didn't resign yet?" Kirino sighed, "This will be a lot more difficult than I thought."

"Forget about those two," Miya-miya started, "so what's this Christmas party you were going to say?"

"Right," Kojirou flipped through his clipboard, "I was thinking we could celebrate Christmas as a group…"

"Hey sensei, can we talk about it later?" Kirino said while strapping her helmet on, "I need to go help out at the deli right now."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Miya-miya said as she grabbed her bag, "Tama-chan and I have to get to the store since the boss wants us to work overtime."

"Wait what's the meaning of this?" Kojirou asked, "And I thought I told you guys that you're not supposed to work part time… where are you going, Saya?"

"Sorry, just got a text that my boss needs me at the bookstore," Saya called as she dashed outside, "why don't you call us or something?"

"Yeah, if you need both of us, Kirino or Dan-kun should have our work number," Miya-miya said, "Let's go Tama-chan. See ya later!"

"But I was going to say something…" Kojirou said and then turned to the rest of the group. "I hope none of you have a part time right now."

"Ano sensei, does a summer job counts?" Yuji asked.

"Maybe that's an exception… how about I tell you some of the details and then we call the rest?" Kojirou inquired while reading through the documents.

"Don't bother," Takeshi said, "I want to finish this so that I don't have homework during the holidays."

"What, is there a calculus math contest coming up?" Kojirou asked.

"It's next week." Takeshi answered, "so you do use 'y= mx +b' here…"

"Let's end it here and I'll call you guys later today, okay?" Kojirou finalized.

"Hai!" the remaining group agreed.

* * *

"Hey Kirino, do you think you can put everyone through a six-way call?" Kojirou phoned through his keitai, "I'm guessing that you, Saya and Azuma are using keitai while the three guys are out shopping and Miya-miya and Tamaki are at their part-time job."

"I'm at my part-time job too," Kirino replied, "Why don't you just use group call? It's cheaper but I'll dial them right now."Kirino quickly dialed Saya and Azuma's number.

"Hey Saya, can you call Miya-miya and Tama-chan's work place?" Kirino said through her keitai, "we're going to have a group call. I'm going to call Azuma to call Yuji's keitai."

"Okie dokie," Saya said, "but aren't you working at your parent's right now? I'm just sorting out books."

"Yeah," Kirino replied, "but my mom's allowing me to just pack the food. Hold on… thank you for coming to Chiba Deli! Have a Merry Christmas!" Kirino handed the customer their order while balancing her phone.

"Hey, is it something quick that you want to tell us?" Miya-miya called, "It's really busy here. Tama-chan, here's the receipt."

"Okay, is everyone here?" Kojirou said through his phone, "Azuma, Yuji, Takeshi and Danjurou?"

"We're here!" Yuji, Takeshi and Dan-kun said at the same time, "we're just at the mall."

"I'm here," Azuma said.

"Okay, I know this is short-noticed but I was wondering, can one of you host the party?" Kojirou asked. "Obviously my place is out of bounds so what about you Kirino?"

"Um, I would love to but I don't think that'll work because of my two younger sibling plus both mom and dad are catering," Kirino replied while handing the order to the customer, "Thank you for coming to Chiba Deli! Have a Merry Christmas! Sorry about that, how about Saya?"

"Nope, not at my place or else mom will kill me." Saya firmly stated as she stacked the books on the shelf, "Gack, I hate dust! I'll be right back since the boss needs me to bring some books to her. Why don't you ask Azuma?"

"Ano, my parents are away on a business trip, "Azuma said, "I'm off limits as well."

"So now that we know 4 of us can't host it, how about Dan-kun?" Kojirou asked.

"Confidential." Dan-kun quickly replied through Yuji's keitai.

"Oh… okay then." Kojirou said, "how about the rest of you?"

"Thank you for shopping at Fancy Shoppe Mumu House! Have a Merry Christmas! Sorry, I'm living with my sister in her apartment, so no." Miya-miya said while balancing the phone, "Tama-chan, could you wrap this for me? What about Yuji and Takeshi?"

"My parent's are also away," Yuji said before handing his keitai to Takeshi, "I don't think I can host it due to certain circumstances."

"So it's decided, Tama-chan!" Kirino said, "You're hosting it!"

"B-b-but…" Tamaki stammered while handing the present to the customer, "I didn't say yes… Arigatou gozaimasu! Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Okay I'm back," Saya announced, "Have we figured out who's place it is?"

"We were hoping it was Tama-chan's place but I think it's because her father is there, so…" Kirino trailed off. "Yuji, Takeshi, clarify your reason as to why you can't host it."

"Kirino-senpai, I think I just said my parents are away on a business trip." Yuji said and handed the keitai to Takeshi, "Takeshi, what's your reason?"

"Due to certain circumstances," Takeshi replied.

"That's not a good reason," the rest of the people said at the same time. "Due to certain circumstances is not an excuse."

"Fine, I live alone okay?" Takeshi snapped, "My parents are in New York so I'm here home alone, happy?"

"Are you rich?" Saya asked as she accidently hit her head on the bookshelf, "I'm just curious… gack! Ow, ow, ow. Stupid bookshelf."

"Since the people who are at their part-time have to go even though they're not supposed to work," Koijriou cut through, "why don't we settle it at Takeshi's place since he lives alone?"

"WHAT?" Takeshi yelled through the phone, "You live alone too!"

"Don't yell," Azuma said.

"My place is too small!" Kojirou snapped, "And I'm still paying the room."

So sensei is poor," the rest of the group said at the same time, "Sensei is binbo!"

"Be quiet," Kojirou said, "we'll discuss about it tomorrow at 10:45 a.m. at Fujiyou Shopping Complex, okay? My phone bill is too high now so see you tomorrow!" Kojirou clicked off his phone. _Gah, that was already one hour?_ He thought, _how am I supposed to pay for this?!?_

* * *

_At the bookstore…_

"Sorry for calling you so suddenly, Sayako," the boss said, "If it weren't for your help, I don't think the orders that just arrived only today would be picked-up on time."

"No worries, I had lots of fun." Saya yawned, "at least I don't have to run around the dojo…"

"Do you think you can help tomorrow first thing in the morning?" the boss asked, "or do you have something to do?"

"I think Kojirou-sensei asked everyone in the kendo team to go somewhere around 10:30ish or something like that," Sayako said, "I can drop by in the afternoon depending on when the meeting is finished."

"That would be appreciated." The boss said with a smile, "have a happy holiday and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yep, you too." Saya said.

"Ano, Sayako watch out for the…" before the boss could finish her sentence, Saya ran into the lamp post. "Lamp post."

_At_ _Fancy Shoppe Mumu House…_

"Hai. Thank you for your hard work today, Miya-miya and Tamaki." The storeowner said, "It's been great that both of you could work overtime."

"Not a problem." Miya-miya said.

"Do you think you can work tomorrow at 10:45 a.m.?" the storeowner asked.

"Ano, sensei asked us to go to Fujiyou Shopping Complex with the rest of the group at 10:45." Tamaki said.

"I think we can make it…" Miya-miya said.

"Why don't you give me a call after you guys finish your meeting?" the storeowner asked with a smile. "That way you can be with your friends instead of staying with me."

"We didn't mean it that way…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Just kidding," the storeowner laughed. "It's best if you go home now, it's getting darker."

"Oh yeah," Miya-miya exclaimed, "I need to make a list, Tama-chan, do you want me to drop you off or can you take the train?"

"I can take the train…" Tamaki said.

"It's not safe for you to go home by yourself." Someone said. Tamaki turned around and saw Yuji.

"I'll bike you home," Yuji said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Miya-miya."

"Ahh… okay," Miya-miya said with a strange look, "since when did you two get so close?" Both Yuji and Tamaki turned a little red. "Forget what I said, have a happy holiday!"

"How was your day?" Yuji asked as he rode his bike, "It sure sounds busy at your workplace."

"Yeah," Tamaki said, "I'm just really exhausted."

"Why don't you rest for a while until we reach your home?" Yuji said, "Just grab around my waist so that you don't fall." _Wait, what am I trying to do? _Yuji panicked, _I'm not ready for this…_ before Yuji could think anymore, he felt Tamaki wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head against his back.

"I guess you are exhausted after all." Yuji whispered to himself as he pedaled on the path.

* * *

Okay, I don't really think there is a six-way call unless it's either group call or conference call. Oh well, more Yuji x Tamaki there near the ending. Part 2 and 3 on Christmas Day (where I live, it's Christmas Eve) Merry Christmas and Boxing Day!

Loveableeve's Lame Discoveries: Bleach is still airing it's fillers…

Keitai : cellphone


	9. Holiday Special 2: Planning & Shopping

**Holiday Special 2: Planning & Shopping**

**A/N:** Or maybe this chapter is meant for today…This was written in a time span of 45 minutes so bear with my countless grammar mistakes and whatnot…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm in a rush but we know who they belong to… and i forgot to mention it in the previous chapter...

* * *

_At Fujiyou Shopping Complex Food Court…_

"Wow, I can't believe Saya finally arrived early…" Kojirou stated, "You rarely make it on time during practice."

"Shut up," Saya grumbled, "After this meeting what not I have to go back to work."

"Since when did you get a job?" Kojirou asked sternly.

"Now now sensei and Saya, stop acting like little kids and wait patiently for the rest of the gang," Kirino said, "We only need Takeshi, Yuji, Tamaki, Miya-miya and Dan-kun to get here… speak of the devil, I wonder how they all arrived at the same time." The rest of the group rushed towards the food court.

"Jeeze and I thought there would be less traffic in the morning, "Miya-miya said, "It's only around 10:40 a.m. right now."

"Yeah but this is the mall and it's in the city," Takeshi reminded her, "and it seems the red-headed beast came here before me."

"Who's the red-headed beast?" Saya snarled.

"Oh, and here's the last one," Kirino said, "Azuma-san! Kochi kochi!"

"Sorry for being late," Azuma began, "I set my alarm clock at 9:00 but I left the house at 10:00…"

"You're actually early by 5 minutes," Kojirou said, "now if everyone can arrive early like this at practice,"

"Just make it quick cause I have to call the storeowner," Miya-miya breathed quickly. "Get on with it."

"Okay as I mentioned on the phone we're having a Christmas party get together at Takeshi's house since he lives home alone."

"Is that the only reason why you want me to host it?" Takeshi said.

"SHUSH!" the rest of the gang said.

"I want every one of you to bring in refreshments and snacks tomorrow," Kojirou said while pulling out his clipboard, "so far, I'm bringing in some chips and other food and Kirino's bringing specialty food from the deli."

"Do you always bring that heavy-duty clipboard with you?" Saya asked.

"Tamaki, can you bring some cookies or small Japanese sweets?" Kojirou asked.

"Hai," Tamaki replied.

"I'll bring a Yule log cake," Miya-miya said, "is store bought fine."

"That'll be appreciated," Kojirou said while scribbling down the information, "Yuji, can you bring some soft drinks while I guess the rest of you can bring bakes sweets or small snacks for everyone."

"I'm guessing I'll have to bring some type of specialty food as well since I'm hosting it?" Takeshi said.

"Yep and at 8:00 tomorrow, I want you all to help out with the decorations." Kojirou said, "I can also bring the tree while you can split up the decorations amongst yourselves."

"Time! Gotta go, I need to catch the bus!" Saya quickly ran out of the food court, "I'll see you later at 4:00 p.m. here at the mall, Kirino!"

"Yep," Kirino said, "are any of you staying here in the mall?"

"I'm going to go and get the tree and find some decorations," Kojirou said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"What about you two?" Azuma asked, "Don't you have work today?"

"I don't think the storeowner would mind if we come over a little later." Miya-miya said, "But me and Tama-chan might hang out together since we might leave at around 12:15 to catch the bus."

"Okay," Yuji said, "Why don't we split up and do some last minute shopping?"

"I forgot about that," Dan-kun said.

"Well then, let's go Tama-chan!" Kirino cheerfully said.

" I thought I said that I was going to be with Tama-chan since we're going to leave earlier than you guys," Miya-miya said.

"Well, then, why don't I tag along with Azuma while the three stooges can hang out with each other?"

"Who are you calling the three stooges?" Takeshi mumbled.

"For those of you who are staying, let's meet back here at around 1:30 so that we can catch the same ride."

"Hai!" the rest of the group said.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the bookstore…_

"I'm so sorry for depriving you from your free time, "the boss said, "but I'm very grateful for your help."

"Don't worry, "Saya laughed as she quickly shelved the books and stacked the boxes, "all I need to do is get the food and decorations… oh crap, I didn't do my Christmas shopping yet!"

"Well if that the case," the boss said, "since the malls close at 9:00 p.m. today, why don't you go do it now and come back here and work overtime?"

"Thank you so much, boss!" Saya said as she grabbed her stuff and dashed out.

"But I do have to admit, you have very precise shelving," the boss noted, "even without looking, you put all the books in the right place.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the mall…_

'_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks dressed in holiday style. In the air there's a feeling of Christmas…'_

"Hey Tama-chan have you bought everything you need?" Miya-miya asked, "It looks like we've got the ornaments, some small gifts and the food."

"Yeah," Tamaki nodded in agreement, "do you think you can wait for me at the craft store? I'll be back in ten minutes."

"No problem," Miya-miya said, "we still have 45 minutes left before we leave."

"Hai," Tamaki said as she fast-walked into the store. _I want to give everyone something special and different._ Tamaki passed by a few how-to-make kits.

"Maybe I can knit quickly tonight and give it to them tomorrow," Tamaki said to herself as she took a few of the kits, "mittens for Kirino and Saya-senpai, a glasses case for Azuma, leg warmers for Miya-miya, socks for Dan-kun, a pouch for sensei and Takeshi and a toque & scarf for Yuji." As she said Yuji's name, Tamaki felt a light blush over her face. _Why am I blushing?_

_Meanwhile in the electronic store…_

"Ehh, Yuji, why is your face turning red?" Takeshi inquired, "You didn't need a lot of effort to look around here."

"Huh? Yuji asked as he felt his face. _Why is it warm? _He thought to himself, _is someone talking about me?_

"Yuji, we can go now," Dan-kun called.

"H-h-hai!" Yuji stammered as he followed the other two guys.

* * *

'_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la _

_Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la'_

"Wahhh…" Kirino sighed as she sat on the bench, " I haven't done last-minute shopping for a long time."

"Me too," Azuma agreed. "I think Tama-chan and Miya-miya have already left for work."

"I'm glad I got a day off today." Kirino said, "huh, Saya? Why are you here?"

"Last minute shopping, no time to talk. Gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" Saya ran out of the mall."Later Yuji!"

"It's amazing that she has so much energy." Yuji said with a surprised look. "If only she uses that in kendo."

"Oh she will never be able to…" Takeshi firmly said.

"Do you like her or something?" Azuma asked. "Lately, you two are arguing a lot."

"What are you talking about…" Takeshi asked.

"If I recalled, during the camping trip you guys were constantly arguing like a couple." Kirino reflected.

"Whatever." Takeshi said while scrolling through his keitai. "so far, I've got some garland, food and some gifts…"

"Don't change the subject." Kirino said, "Saya always told me that you always picked on her."

"That's because she's really stupid and easy to pick on." Takeshi mechanically replied, "Now I just need to get a few decorations…"

"Hmm… maybe we should get those two together just like we did with Tama-chan and Yuji-kun…" Kirino said to Azuma.

"What are you talking about?" Yuji turned bright red.

"Or maybe we should call Toyama over as well..." Dan-kun said.

"No, please don't." Kirino quickly said, "I'll just have to phone the others."

"Do you like her a little bit?" Azuma asked Takeshi.

"Yes… I think I have all of those done." Takeshi clicked his keitai off.

"He said yes!" Kirino said.

"What in the world," Takeshi snapped, " I was only talking to myself about the list."

"No but you did hear what Azuma asked didn't you?" Kirino teased.

"Maybe…" Takeshi said, still confused.

"Then it's settled," Kirino said, "Let's take the bus now since it's arriving in 15 minutes."

"What just happened?" Yuji asked Dan-kun.

"I don't really know." Dan-kun replied

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not actually listening to Christmas… more like listening to Bomberman Anime opening song… I don't even know how many "la la la"s are supposed to be in fa la la la la la la la la…

Two down, one more to go!

Loveableeve's Lame Discoveries: If you compare Miyano Mamoru and Tochika Koichi's singing voices, they sound strangely similar (although it's really hard to find songs that Tochika Koichi sang… try "Mizu no Senritsu")

Kochi-kochi! : similar to "come right here!"

Merry Christmas!


	10. Holiday Special 3: Merry Christmas

Holiday Special 3: Merry Christmas

**A/N:** Well, this will be the last installment for the Holiday Special.

**Disclaimer:** You know who it is :P Me! Just kidding…. It's the original artist and writer

* * *

_At Takeshi's Place…_

"Jeeze Takeshi, I didn't know that your parents were filthy rich." Saya said as she dropped the box next to the couch.

"What are you taking me as?"Takeshi asked while holding the door for Kirino, "A kid from a yakuza-oriented family or what?"

"It's called sarcasm, stupid." Saya replied.

"Saya, behave yourself." Kirino scolded as she handed a box of ornaments to Azuma, "Why don't you just help us by not making a lot of commotion here?"

"Here's the garland." Tamaki said as she wrapped it around the tree, "does it matter where the garland should be?"

"Nope. It's Christmas decorations after all." Miya-miya smiled.

"Awww, miya-miya it's great that you are opening up towards others." Dan-kun proudly smiled.

"Arigatou Dan-kun," Miya-miya beamed, "do you think you can help me put the ornaments on the tree?"

"Hai!" He replied as he took miniature snowmen and reindeer from the boxes and hung them on the tree.

"I envy how those two get along so well." Kirino said while checking on the oven.

"But it's not only those two," Saya pointed out while removing the plastic wraps, "Yuji-kun and Tama-chan are coming along just fine."

"Ano, Takeshi-senpai, do we need the dining table to be decorated?" Tamaki asked.

"You can decorate it if you want." Takeshi replied.

"Oh yeah," Kirino giggled, "You can see that right now." Both of them continued their jobs. After finishing decorating the tree with the garland, Tamaki came over to the dining table and began sorting out the cutlery and napkins.

"Want me to lend a hand?" Yuji asked. Tamaki, who was startled by Yuji's sudden appearance, accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry about that," Tamaki apologized, "but you can help." Both of them quietly arranged the cutlery on the table. Tamaki accidentally graze her hand on the knife, a thin line of blood slowly oozed from her finger.

"It's just a cut..." before Tamaki could finish, Yuji was quickly sucking the blood from her finger. "Ano Yuji, it's only a small cut, not a snake bite."Yuji looked up and chuckled.

"I just think it's better to clean up the blood before I wrap it for you." Yuji winked as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped her finger. "There, the boo boo's all gone."

"Yuji-kun..." Tamaki blushed a little. _Waaahhh.... soo cute!!!_Both Kirino and Saya sighed.

"Yosh! We're all done." Saya flopped herself onto Takeshi's sofa.

"Since when did I give you permission to sit on my sofa?" Takeshi's eyes gleamed a little.

"Doesn't matter." Kojirou cut through before either one of them can start arguing, "Actually we did a good job today. You guys can either stay here to help me with the rest of the decorating or you can go home and get changed."

"Hai!" The group dispersed in different directions. "See you tonight!"

"Wait I said, some of you should stay back and help me!" Kojirou called. "Why is everyone leaving?"

"I'm not." Takeshi mumbled before putting away some stuff.

* * *

_Later in the evening at Takeshi's place..._

"This party isn't that bad at all." Tamaki commented while pulling down her skirt. "I'm still wondering why Kirino-senpai insisted I wear this." Yuji gave a chuckle.

"Because you are very cute-looking." Yuji smiled. Tamaki felt her face heat up. "At least everyone is enjoying themselves.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas Everyone!" A lean-looking Santa Claus came into the room. Everyone stared at Santa for around

"Are you sure that's supposed to be Santa?" Saya asked suspiciously. "He looks more like a mysterious stalker..."

"Should I call the police?" Takeshi asked while pretending to dial the number on his keitai. "I have connection..."

"Ano, isn't that sensei?" Tamaki mumbled but nobody caught what she was saying.

"Or it could be a robber," Dan-kun added, "like what happened to Larry the Cucumber, only he didn't realize."

"IT'S ONLY ME!!!" Kojirou threw down his beard, "Besides, I'm too young to have a beard and white hair."

"Sure..." the whole gang replied. _You guys are no fun at all..._Kojirou thought miserably.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" the CD player murmured.

"That's not happening." Saya butted in. "It was friggin' sunny this morning…" Outside the window, dusts of snow fluttered down as the cars were bustling on the streets.

"Wow, what a miracle." Takeshi sarcastically replied.

"Now stop turning this party in to a legal courtroom," Kojirou said as he handed out small packages, "Why don't you guys open up the gifts if you're that bored."

"Yeah, why not?" Azuma said as she was walking towards the tree.

"Azuma, watch out for the…" Azuma tripped over a small box and crashed into the other presents, "present." Kojirou finished his sentence.

"itai," Azuma rubbed her head, "here's a present for… me." She unwrapped her gift and found a glasses case. "This is from Tama-chan. Arigato!" Tamaki nodded and smiled.

"Aww is this from Tama-chan?" Kirino hugged the gift, "Arigato!"

"That's a nice looking scarf you got, Yuji-san." Takeshi observed, "unlike you, I got a rock." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Arigato, Tama-chan." Yuji smiled. Tamaki felt a slight blush on her face. "I'll wear it when we leave tonight."

"Say, why don't we have some snacks?" Azuma asked, "It's better to eat them than waste them."

"Oh yeah! Thank you Azuma-chan!" Kirino said, a lightbulb suddenly lit up. "Meanwhile why don't we have it over there?" Kirino pointed to a random room.

"Are you guys going to come over?" Takeshi asked.

"Um, I want to have a group meeting... with uh... the original kendo team!" Kirino said.

"What meeting..." Kojirou began before he was pushed into the random room. "Hey what the..."

"Sensei! We really need to talk about your finacial crisis!" Kirino quickly said, "Right Miya-miya, Azuma and Yuji?" She gave the three a quick nod towards Saya and Takeshi.

"Oh uh... right!" All three of them said at the same time.

"Then I need to come as well..." Saya started.

"Oh but it's for us only, you can join us later." Kirino gave a laugh. "Come on you guys... i don't think Kojirou will get a job until he retires..."

"What did you say about me and retiring?!?" Kojirou yelled before the rest of the gang shut the door. The room was quieter, as the CD player began to play a jazz version of "the Christmas Song." The snow was falling quietly like little pixies dancing on the window, waiting for Jack Frost to come and shoo them away. Both Saya and Takeshi weren't sure what to do as they were both sitting very far apart from each other.

"What do you want?" Saya said while trying to occupy herself by staring at the fireplace.

"Nothing," Takeshi replied cooly. Silence followed and slowly the door of one of the rooms open, revealing Kirino and Miya-miya's eyes.

"Now I don't think it's right for you two to meddle with other people's businesses..." Kojirou began before Kirino shushed him.

"Is there something you want to uh, talk about?" Saya began, "I wonder what the rest of the people are talking about."

"Yeah," Takeshi said while staring at his fingers, "Probably about what a binbou your sensei is and that he's on welfare crisis." Saya gave a little laugh.

"Why you little..." Kojirou said underneath his breath before Dan-kun hit him with a cushion.

"It's strange how we're just talking like this..." Takeshi said, "And I thought you hate me."

"Oh yeah, _a lot._" Saya stressed the word, "since you always teased me and picked on me."

"Well you're easy to pick on." Takeshi replied. "If you weren't all that tomboyish and that, then you won't be acting like a gorilla."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Saya yawned. "It sure is taking them a long time for their meeting..." Both of them didn't say a word for a moment. "Don't you think it's getting a lot colder here?"

"Just take my jacket." Takeshi took off his jacket and wrapped it around Saya's shoulders before he sat right next to her. "if you catch a cold, I'd rather not send you to the hospital."

"Look who's talking." Saya chuckled. "Why are you sitting next to me?" Takeshi titled his head with a questioning look. _He's kinda cute when he does that...wait did I call this jerk 'cute'? _Saya thought as she felt her face getting warmer. _Why is it getting warmer? I've never felt anything towards this heartless jerk._

"Why are you blushing?" Takeshi teased, "is it because I'm good-looking?"

"Like hell I care." Saya looked away, the redness in her face spread across her face. She felt warm air around her neck as Takeshi came closer towards her. "What the hell are you doing?" Takeshi slowly tilted her chin up and scanned at every corner of her face. _Does this heartless jerk realize that this is really uncomfortable?_ Saya's head fumed.

"You know for a klutz you are very beautiful." Takeshi observed every angle of her face. "Your define eyebrows, your fire-burning eyes, your sharp nose and thin mouth. Like an angel." Saya tried to sqiurm away but his hand held her face tightly.

"What are you trying to say?" Saya glared angrily, "I'm not a piece of artwork you know." She felt his face come closer to him._ God, his eyes are so dark... wait what the heck? Wake up Saya!_She thought quickly.

"I know that." Takeshi's mouth curled into a half smile, "but better than the portrait of Venus." He suddenly leaned forward, pushing Saya down onto the couch.

"What the hell..." Saya began, only to be stopped by Takeshi's mouth. _Dammit. His lips are soft. _Before Saya could think anymore, she surrendered her thoughts and kissed him back.

"Don't look sensei," Kirino said automatically, "this is for adults only."

"Um, it's supposed to be the other way round. Not that I care."Kojirou replied before turning around.

"I guess it's time for the other two couples to do their thing." Kirino automatically said.

"B-b-but that's not cool at all..." Yuji stammered.

"You're a guy." Azuma pointed out before she stopped herself, "I didn't mean that... I'm going to the bathroom."

"Come on sensei, miya-miya and dan-kun," Kirino dragged the three outside, "let's go!"

"What's up with you Kiri..." the door slammed before the remaining two could hear Kojirou finish his sentence.

"Well I guess we can just relax here." Yuji relaxed on the couch in the room. "It sure is pretty outside."

"Yeah I guess," Tamaki replied while shivering a little. Yuji chuckled to himself as he walked over and placed his arm around Tamaki's shoulder.

"Is that better?" Yuji softly asked.

"Yeah." Tamaki replied as she leaned her head on his shoulders and before she knew it, she was asleep. _You never realize how cute you are when you're asleep. _Yuji smiled and blushed a little. Beyond the door, a loud commotion between the remaining people as Kojirou lectured Kirino for meddling with people while Saya and Takeshi somehow became a lot more closer than expected.

'We Wish You a Merry Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!'

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D Where I lived, it didn't snow on Christmas Day this time. Oh well...

Some words you may or may not know:

yakuza : Japanese mafia, gambler, gang member and all that jazz...

binbou : poor

Loveableeve's Lamest Discoveries: I think I'll let you guys have a break. Merry Christmas!!! (Actually I have one request; if you can find it somewhere online, listen to Hetalia's version of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town") See you next year!


	11. Day 11: Another Day & More Kendo Part 1

Day 11: Another Day, Another Match Part 1

**A/N:** Yeesh… uh, it's been 4-5 months since I've written a chapter for Kendo Spirit. My only reasonable reason was I had INTENSE WRITER'S BLOCK meaning, I didn't know what to write for Kendo Spirit since this is a collection of one-shots (that were split into 3 + chapters) and I actually ran out of ideas. So during my writer's block, I got sick 3 times in a row, went to Sakura-con (got Ito Noizi's autograph!), enjoyed my Olympic and Spring Break, went on a Concert Band tour/Music Festival and dreadful exams.

And since I don't really have a creative idea to base the one-shot on, I decided to base it on Bamboo Blade Chapter 70 – 77 arc. Well, here's what most of you been waiting for (after some people adding it to their favourites, etc), part 1 of a one-shot I thought of last night. So please bear with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_At the Train Station_ _somewhere in the middle of Tokyo_

"Kojirou-sensei! We're gonna be late for the match!" Kirino yelled as the Muroe High School Kendo team rushed towards the train station. "The train station directions you had were from 9 years ago!"

"How was I supposed to know if the directions were outdated or not?" Kojirou replied while running, "Besides, I didn't even know that they relocated the train station to the main city."

"There is something called the 'Internet', sensei." Dan-kun said, "Plus there are computers in the library in case if you didn't have one at home."

"I'd rather not hear all the snide remarks coming from you, Danjurou." Kojirou snapped. "You should show respect to your elders."

"To gain our respect, you need to respect us first." The rest of the kendo team stated in unison.

"Oh, very cheeky of you guys to use that against me." Kojirou muttered while checking his watch, "Jeepers, it's already 3:15 p.m.? We need to get to Kamasaki High School by 3:30 and I don't think we'll be there on time."

"If we took the one-way transit to the city where Kamasaki High is located and then board the bus to the school, that'll take about another 45 minutes." Azuma read her pocket train station map while running with the others. "We'll still be late."

"But that one-way transit is only available during rush hour, which is at 4:35." Miya-miya pointed out. "And our match is at 3:30 which means we can't take that route."

"That means we'll have to go from Ebisu to Ikebukuro," Saya pointed two different Japanese cities, "then we transfer to Shimotsuga District from Yaita to Nishishirakawa District and then we take two buses to Kamasaki." Everyone stared at Saya with a weird look.

"Are you okay, Saya?" everyone asked. "Are you tired?"

"I'm pretty sure we take Nishishirakawa." Saya said while staring at the map.

"Uh Saya, I think you've mistaken Misato City with Nishishirakawa." Yuji pointed out the two cities, "If we took that route, then we'll end up in Hokkaido." Everyone laughed before an annoying jingle began to sound throughout the train station.

_We are sorry for the delay due to the amount of people traveling onboard the train. Please make sure you don't force the train doors open or else you'll be responsible for all damages. It is now 3:25 p.m. _The announcer coughed before ending her message with the same annoying jingle.

"Okay, everyone, so which one do you want to choose," Kojirou asked, "wait until we can take the rush hour transit or take different transit and take the bus all the way?"

"The second one." Everyone replied in unison.

"Sheesh, what's with you guys?" Kojirou said while stuffing coins and bills into the slot, "did you practice talking at the same time secretly?" The ticket machine read: _Paid 2200 yen, 500 yen left._

"Aww, is sensei broke?" Dan-kun snickered. "He doesn't even have another 500 yen coin…"

"Oh just be quiet," Kojirou muttered while he fumbled in his pocket for extra coins. He retrieved a 100 yen coin and a 50 yen coin. "Lord, still not enough." He sighed as he pushed the two coins into the slot. _Paid 2350 yen, 350 yen left._

"Come on sensei, we're already 20 minutes late!" Saya impatiently stomped her feet.

"I'm trying to find 350 yen more so stop making a fuss!" Kojirou frantically searched his pockets.

"Ano, sensei, you're forming a very long queue…" Azuma pointed to the massive line behind the group, "I don't think they are very happy…"

"Just hurry up and get our tickets," Yuji rolled his eyes while dropping three 100 yen coins and one 50 yen coin into Kojirou's hand. "You can pay me back later." Kojirou stared at the coins before dropping them into the slot. _You have paid 2700 yen. Your tickets will be printing in just a moment. Please do not pull them or you will jam the machine._

"Well, that didn't take very long." Kirino said sarcastically before she laughed, "Oh well, knowing sensei's senpai, he won't mind if we were 30 minutes late."

"You forgot to calculate the transportation time to get to Kamasaki." Miya-miya pointed out.

"Oh he won't mind us being late." Kojirou said and laughed. _We mind._ The rest of the kendo club rolled their eyes at their sensei.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Kamasaki High School Dojo_

"WHERE IS ISHIDA?"Ishibashi yelled, "HE'S LATE LATE LATE LATE **LATE**!"

"Calm down sensei," Takeshi Iwahori popped his head in the doorway, "I can hear you outside the dojo…"

"Shut up you lazy brats, you guys never come to kendo practice," Ishibashi snapped, "in fact, you never even practice kendo at home!"

"Whatever." Iwahori replied, "I'm gonna go chill somewhere else…"

"You're not going… HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ishibashi yelled before a shinai fell on his head. "OW! What was that for Chikamoto?" Narumi Chikamoto whacked the shinai on Ishibashi one more time before she let out a sigh.

"Jeeze sensei," Narumi rolled her eyes, "with that attitude of yours, no one would want to join kendo anymore…"

"Why you…" Ishibashi gritted his teeth before he was interrupted by a ringing sound. "Oh that's my keitai! Must be my wifey!"

"Hello hubbey, do you miss me?" Ishibashi cooed, "How's that snugly blankie you were knitting going?"

"Ew." A male voice replied after a long moment of silence, "Don't you ever check the Caller ID, senpai?"

"Oh, uh my bad…. ISHIDA!" ishibashi yelled into his keitai. "You are LATE LATE LATE! Why are you late? How come you are late?"

"Ow, you don't have to yell over the phone." Kojirou replied, "We're still at the train station waiting for our train."

"You're WHAT?" Ishibashi yelled again, "THE TRAIN STATION STILL? YOU KNOW THAT MY BRATS OVER HERE ARE SO DAMN LAZY AND THE FACT THAT ALL OF THEM ARE NOT DISCIPLINED ENOUGH, ISHIDA!"

"So, why are you telling me this?" Kojirou asked. "You're practically yelling and blaming it on me."

"WHY CAN'T I EXPRESS MY ANGER TO YOU?" Ishibashi screamed before Narumi grabbed the keitai. "Hey! Give it back Narumi!"

"Moshi-moshi? Sorry about that, sensei is having one of those PMS days," Narumi said, "Oh, so you're gonna be late? Okie dokie, we'll wait for you then. Later." Narumi clicked the keitai off and turned towards a fuming Ishibashi.

"You knew I wasn't done with my conversation with Ishida." Ishibashi fumed.

"And you knew that the whole school and staff were crowding around outside the dojo, sensei." Narumi tossed the keitai towards her sensei. "Jeez, maybe you should cool down a bit." Ishibashi rolled his eyes before going into the dojo's storage room.

"Hey Naru, do we really need to participate?" Takeshi came back with a bottle of soda, "I'd rather go and watch the soccer match tonight." Narumi took her shinai and whacked Takeshi's head.

"Don't call me that." Narumi snapped. "And yes you do because you are the taichou of the kendo team! Oi, are you even listening?" She grabbed Takeshi's shirt before he shooed her hand away from him.

"Whatever," Takeshi yawned, "I was supposed to have a day off today, not a kendo match."

"If sensei never made you captain in the first place, I would gladly take over." Narumi shot a glare. "If only you weren't related to old man Uchimura, then you wouldn't have been made captain." She slammed the shinai on the ground before heading towards the door. _I better cool down before the others get here._

Takeshi looked out towards the window of the dojo. _God, it's so sunny outside, the birds are chirping and the leaves are rustling in the wind._ He thought while he lay down on the hardwood floor. _It's been a while since I actually participated in a kendo match, after that incident._ He let out a sigh before getting up and left the dojo. _I'm gonna take a stroll out in the field, that way no one will think I'm being lazy._

* * *

**A/N: **I have absolutely no idea which city Muroe High School is set in so please don't yell at me if I got it wrong. I'm not too familiar with the subway system in Tokyo (but very familiar with sky trains) so please don't yell at me if I messed up with all the facts.

Japanese Terms:

**Keitai** - cellphone

I just realized there was another Takeshi in the real manga (after not reading for 3 months…) so um, I'll be taking my OC out for this arc. By the way, Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia! isn't dead... I just don't know what to write next. Please Read and Review!


	12. Day 12: Another Day & More Kendo Part 2

**A/N**: Okie dokie, I'll start with my apology to the endless readers of this fanfic… **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **I know I make a lot of excuses but uh… my computer crashed. D: Windows was being a poo head (hence the oxymoron Microsoft Works and the endless rants from my fellow Apple campers), the whole month of summer camps taking care of kids plus my theory exam is coming up this Friday (I haven't studied anything), creating music and I can write an essay about why it took me forever to prolong this fanfic. I think this chapter will be a lot shorter than the other chapters (but that's only for this arc). If you have any complaints, I deserve them. :D (btw, this is rated T+ due to Ishibashi and Takeshi's crude language)

Without further ado, here's chapter 12! Please bear with me and enjoy!(I can see **Yabumi **and **SophieLuv **glaring at me for not updating :P)

**EDIT 2 (18/07/11): ** Just re-read my fanfic and I found countless errors =_= this is the updated version…

**EDIT:** After rereading the previous chapter, I found out I made zero point infinity research on the Kamasaki Kendo Team since I didn't bother rereading Bamboo Blade. I didn't really pay attention to the Kamasaki character's position in Kendo since there were at least 4-5 nameless (okay they only had last names) characters plus there were confusions (mostly me being confused since I typed this chapter at 2 in the morning) in information and stuff. Therefore, I will try my best to keep faithful to the story arc and details while at the same time, I'll be improvising some parts. Please do not flame me since it's pretty much my fault for not researching and overloading my too busy schedule. (you can send me hate mail since I don't actually really care) If it really-really-super-duper-absolutely-incredibly-annoying-want-to-kill-the-author-now bothers you, I'll try my very best to get the facts correct (which will include me trying read through Japanese articles while my brain is shattering… again)

**Disclaimer:** Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

**Recap… (A/N: I know we all hate this but hopefully this will help everyone to remember what the story is about? S: )**

"Hey Naru, do we really need to participate?" Takeshi came back with a bottle of soda, "I'd rather go and watch the soccer match tonight." Narumi took her shinai and whacked Takeshi's head.

"Don't call me that." Narumi snapped. "And yes you do because you are the taichou of the kendo team! Oi, are you even listening?" She grabbed Takeshi's shirt before he shooed her hand away from him.

"Whatever," Takeshi yawned, "I was supposed to have a day off today, not a kendo match."

"If sensei never made you captain in the first place, I would gladly take over." Narumi shot a glare. "If only you weren't related to old man Uchimura, then you wouldn't have been made captain." She slammed the shinai on the ground before heading towards the door. _I better cool down before the others get here._

Takeshi looked out towards the window of the dojo. _God, it's so sunny outside, the birds are chirping and the leaves are rustling in the wind._ He thought while he lay down on the hardwood floor. _It's been a while since I actually participated in a kendo match, after that incident._ He let out a sigh before getting up and left the dojo. _I'm gonna take a stroll out in the field, that way no one will think I'm being lazy._

* * *

_A Lazy Afternoon in Kamasaki High School Kendo Dojo…_

Kamasaki High School is like any other ordinary Japanese high school; filled with students in uniforms busy with their school work and afterschool club activities. These club activities range from the usual sport clubs to home economical clubs such as sewing and cooking. Some might say that it's normal for all the students to lead normal lives in their afterschool clubs.

However, there's one club that seems to stand out among it's brethren in the sports category, the Kendo Club. It seems that particular Kendo club is filled with loud roars of its participants and its signature disgusting stench that lingers in the dojo. One might say that these participants are out of their minds and that they're too loud and distracting. Others might argue that they are letting their passionate youth be shown through their loud roars and the sounds of shinais clashing each other. (One mustn't forget the passionate youth through their blood and sweat)

"I hate how they give us really ridiculously long intros…"Ishibashi muttered as he stared at the clock. "Damn you stupid Kojirou! Why are you late?" The dojo door opened and the Muroe kendo team appeared as if Ishibashi knew they were there.

"Heh heh, konnichiwa senpai…" Kojirou gave a quick chuckle. "Ano…"

"WHERE THE FRIGGING HELL WERE YOU, KOJIROU-BOKE!" Ishibashi yelled, "YOU ARE 2 HOURS LATE. LATE I'M TELLING YOU! WHAT TOOK YOU SO BLOODY LONG?"

"Sensei, the whole dojo is shaking again…" Takano rolled her eyes.

"URUSAI!" Ishibashi snapped, "NOW WHAT'S YOUR STUPID EXPLANATION, KOJIROU?" Kojirou gave his senpai a weird look before he unplugged his ears.

"I'm pretty sure I explained to you that the train in our area was delayed…" Kojirou began before he was cut off by his senpai.

"WHATEVER. I. DO. NOT. GIVE. A. CRAP. AND. I. DO. NOT. FRIGGIN. CARE." Ishibashi snapped, "get your gear on, NOW!" Both Kojirou and his students quickly dashed towards the change rooms and began to change.

* * *

_God why am I here?_ _Why do I have to do a stupid kendo match when I have my day off today?_ Takeshi laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. _I mean, it's a waste of my life and the fact that I have to do something makes it even worst…man I wish I already graduated from high school, that way I don't have to be forced by old man Ishibashi to come to every stupid practice._ He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the floor.

_I wonder why we have this stupid kendo match,_ Takeshi stared at his team mates. _Man, being captain is the worst job ever._ He placed his arms behind his head and turned his gaze towards the other team. _Who are these people anyways? They have only two guys in their team… it sure must be sad that guys aren't interested in these doofus, old-fashioned sports… _Takeshi turned his gaze towards a short-haired girl.

_Why would a loli-con be here? Is she trying to gain more customers for a maid café or what?_ Takeshi gazed with boredom._ From the look of the people, it seems like they have a bunch of useless people just like us all jumbled up and create what sensei would call a kendo team. Che, more like a waste of time and a waste of my life._ Tamaki took out her shinai and began to practice her swings, slicing the air with a crisp sound.

_Woah, that loli-con is damn good._ Takeshi continued to observe Tamaki._ Well duh, watching her position and that crisp sound, you can obviously tell she's damn good at kendo. Maybe she practices a hell lot and probably is better than Suzuki Rin… dammit._ Takeshi got up and clenched his fist.

_Why are girls so damn strong? I mean, first that Suzuki bitch beat me not only once but TWICE in that stupid kendo match. _Takeshi angrily stared at his fists. _Then that Sakaki Ura bitch beat me again… god, they were both too fricking strong yet they're just girls. Why can't girls just stick to their sewing and leave all this dangerous stuff to us guys? Girls seriously get on my damn nerves. _He turned his gaze back towards Tamaki as Kirino and Saya were laughing.

_Maybe I can convince that loli-con to stop playing kendo…_Takeshi thought slowly, _then that will be one less troublesome match for us. Not only that, it'll be one less strong bitch in this world._ Takeshi took a deep breath and got up from the floor. With a quick stretch and a lazy yawn, he slowly approaches towards the girls. _That way, I don't have to worry about strong bitches taking over the world…_

* * *

_In a different corner of the dojo..._

"Are you sure that's Uchimura's nephew?" Kojirou whispered to Ishibashi. Ishibashi dug his fist into Kojirou's head.

"What kind of a question is that, you idiot!" Ishibashi harshly whispered, "If old man Uchimura heard you, that'll be your funeral."

"Just look at him! He doesn't seem to have the interest in… you see that! He's yawning!" Kojirou pointed towards Takeshi, "He probably infected the whole group with that attitude! Was your group this bad?" Ishibashi glared at him.

"You know what, just shut up." Ishibashi snapped, "They never listen to me anymore."

"But why did you have to pick him as the captain?" Kojirou scratched his head, "I mean, I know he's Uchimura's nephew and all, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to make him captain…"

"I'll explain that to you later," Ishibashi replied. "In the meantime, we need to get rolling as soon as possible since you guys came late." Kojirou rolled his eyes and continued to watch his students warm up.

* * *

"Come on you guys! Why don't we have a stretching warm up exercise together?" Kirino piped up as she began to do jumping jacks, "I mean, even though we're gonna be opponents during the match, its better if we can kinda do something along the same terms..."

"No thanks," Takano scoffed as she began to light another cigarette, "who would give a crap to come to this stinky place to do nothing but whacking their shinai and yelling…"

"TAKANO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SMOKE INSIDE THE DOJO, DAMMIT!" Ishibashi snapped, "AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT LAST YEAR!" Takano rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorway.

"Huh, and since when was I still in this doofus kendo club?" Takano sneered as she blew a few puffs of smoke, "I mean, I already quit a long time ago…."

"Man, I feel bad for Ishibashi-sensei," Azuma whispered to Saya, "it's a shame no one here is really interested in having a kendo match with us today."

"Ano senpai, maybe we should have a quick warm up before we have the kids have their matches." Kojirou suggested as he tossed a shinai to Ishibashi, "Plus you were the one who was all worked up for a match against me…"

"OF COURSE I WANT A MATCH WITH YOU!" Ishibashi snapped once more, "hmph, very well, as long as they have their match first since I'm pretty sure they won't listen to me anymore…" He turned to his students who were lazing around the dojo.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! We'll warm up for five minutes before we have the matches, got it?" A few students nodded while the rest rolled their eyes, simply ignoring him.

"How about this, why don't we have a jog around the track? Whoever disagrees will have to run three laps for every lap we ran." Kirino suggested as she grabbed both Saya and Tamaki, "Ready or not! Let's begin!" Kojirou's group dropped their stuff and followed Kirino's lead.

"How about this," Ishibashi glared down at his students, "if you brats don't run, I'll get the principal to have you guys wash the whole school including the pool…"

"OH GOD! NO! NOT THE PRINCIPAL!"

"NOO! NOT THE SCHOOL! IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN IT UP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN THE POOL AGAIN!"

"PLEASE DON'T REMIND ME AGAIN!"

"I'D RATHER RUN!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" soon the whole dojo was empty, leaving Ishibashi and Kojirou shaking their heads at the same time.

"You know, I think it was your fault that your kids are acting like this," Kojirou stated as he sat down on the bench, "Especially Takeshi, man he's just like you back in high school... what will the old man say…"

"Not a word Kojirou, NOT a word." Ishibashi muttered as he lit his cigarette.

"I thought you weren't supposed to smoke in the dojo, senpai." Kojirou reminded Ishibashi," Especially since you're having a baby…"

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT HERE?" Ishibashi snapped. Kojirou gave a quick chuckle before he stared out at the window. _I hope they'll have fun today. _Kojirou watched the clouds slowly move. _I hope nothing bad will happen, especially Tamaki._

* * *

**A/N: **I've decided to split this section in half since I'll need more time to think through the flow of the story for the next half. I will (cross my heart and hope to die) post the next half tomorrow the latest after work. So yeah, I think I really need to catch up on the new Bamboo Blade chapters and start mass producing chapters for all of my fanfics (and creating new ones). For my other fanfics, please be patient while I try to remember what I'm supposed to write ORZ.

I think I should make a quick note that I actually wrote this chapter by hand and therefore, I may have multiple mistakes since I can't really read my handwriting right now. (I'm pretty sure I wrote it at 3 am as well) If there are any spelling, grammar, continuity etc. mistakes, please let me know and I'll try my best to fix them immediately. Well I better get going since I'm super dead tired and school's starting up a new year for me in a few days. Later days and signing off!

**The usual Japanese Dictionary**: (**Note**: I didn't refer to an actual dictionary, I'm trying to think off the top of my head what they mean…)

**Boke** – really rude way of saying asshole or something like that

**Urusai** – shut up

**Yabai** – oh crap

**Yappari** – "Of course" or "I knew it"

**Dakara** – That is why


	13. Day 13: Another Day & More Kendo Part 3

**A/N:** So yeah, this was supposed to part of Chapter 12 but since the whole thing was around 4000+ words, I decided to split it (plus I needed to added another section to this chapter) Hopefully I didn't make any more mistakes (most recent one I found was I spelled Kamasaki instead of Kamazaki) If there are any more errors that are burning your eyes, don't hesitate to point it out or flame me and I'll fix it.

I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far since I surpassed my goal for having 10+ chapters for this fanfic. Hopefully, I can churn more ideas after this arc is over (plus Bamboo Blade is ending pretty soon so I guess I'll just add some original content before I continue with the series' original storyline) Or maybe I need more support from you readers! Without further ado, here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!

Dedicated to **Shatoyarn-chan **and **Ayuzawa Misaki-Chan** for enjoying this fanfic!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_Sometimes your world's worst enemy isn't just someone you hate, you yourself are your worst enemy…_

"Dammit, that captain of theirs for taking my pray away," Takeshi cussed under his breath. "I will make my move when they come back."_ Godammit, I'll just go to the washroom to kill some time._ He turned on his heels and left the dojo. Hazamada raised an eyebrow before he went towards Ishibashi.

"Ano Ishibashi-sensei," Hazamada said as ishibashi turned towards his student, "do you still need us here?" A large vein popped on Ishibashi's forehead as he clenched his fists.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? YOU SO DID NOT ASK ME THAT!" Ishibashi tried to grab him only to be restrained by Kojirou. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Kojirou rolled his eyes while trying to keep his senpai away from Hazamada.

"If you are part of the kendo team, I think it's best if you attend," Kojirou calmly said while struggling to keep still, "Besides, it'll be lots of fun if you joined us. You don't have to spar if you don't want to." Hazamada shook his head as he gave a smile.

"Nah, I think I'll come along." Hazamada gave a laugh, "Man, I can't believe this sensei is way cooler than Ishibashi-jiji." Another vein popped as Ishibashi snarled at Hazamada. Hazamada gave a quick salute as he ran out of the dojo.

"Who are you calling jiji, you insolent brat…" Ishibashi angrily spat, "I will make sure you carry five buckets of water the next practice."

"Now now senpai, you have really bad anger management problems…" Kojirou said while he dodged his head from his senpai's fists. "I mean, you'll be acting like you are having one of those PMSing days…"

"Will you quit it?" Ishibashi snapped as he finally freed himself from Kojirou's grasps. "God, if only these stupid kids behave themselves as well as my girls team." Kojirou chuckled as he leaned against the walls.

"Well, you still have to deal with them anyways since they're your students." Kojirou snickered and dodged another punch.

"Tch, you really are annoying." Ishibashi huffed as he stared at a corner of the dojo.

* * *

_I don't know but I've been told, kendo students are really bold, hey ya hey ya!_

"Wow, I think I broke another record again." Kirino cheerfully announced as she stretched her arms, "Man, I can't believe we actually did 29 laps around the field." _That's because you were the one who forced us to do it._ Many eyes glared at her as the other kendo students came in to the dojo full of sweat.

"I can't believe that I actually survived." Saya collapsed on the floor, "Guhh… I don't wanna do my match today…"

"Ano senpai, you shouldn't be a bad example for us…" Yuji muttered as he helped Dan-kun back up to his feet. "Man, I think Kirino, Azuma and Tama-chan should join the track & field team… I mean, you guys were ahead of everyone by 6 laps!" _That's because Kirino-senpai practically carried me during most of the running._ Tamaki steadied herself by the door post.

"Why don't we quickly warm up our strikes?" Kirino dragged Saya and Azuma towards the other side of the dojo. "That way we can get over with our matches." The rest of the Muroe team groaned as they went towards their gear equipment. Meanwhile, Takeshi came back to the dojo yawning.

_Oh it seems like everyone is back…_Takeshi turned his face towards Tamaki. _Finally… I'm tired of waiting…_

"Hey Tamaki, do you want anything?" Saya asked. "I'm going to get everyone refreshments…"

"Umm, water please." Tamaki said quietly. Saya patted Tamaki's head before she ran out of the dojo, followed by a loud crash.

"She tripped." Miya-miya shook her head. "I'll go after her." She got up and walked towards the entrance. Meanwhile, the group was engaged with getting ready for the match, not noticing Takeshi sneaking up behind Tamaki.

_My goal and my pride has been ruined by those two…_Takeshi thought silently as he walked closer. _It doesn't matter to me anymore if I can't win…_

While she was wrapping her head with the cloth, Tamaki felt soft footsteps creeping closer towards her back. She turned around quickly and noticed Takeshi looming over her. His height and shadow towered over her as she gulped a little, her face remained emotionless.

"Ano… May I help you?" Tamaki asked. Takeshi gave a wide smirk, the shadow on his face created an eerie aura.

"Um, Can I have a look at your hand?" Takeshi said with a fake smile. Without a reply, he yanked her hand to Tamaki's surprise. He traced his hand over the multiple callouses without grace as Tamaki silently watched him.

"Hmm… Looks like you've got some callouses from all those swings with your shinai." Takeshi began to press his index finger deeper into the hard skin. "You shouldn't have rugged hands like an old man. You're supposed to have soft, delicate hands like other girls." Tamaki's felt her face getting warmer and warmer even though her reaction was still expressionless.

"Ano, why are you doing this…" Tamaki began before Takeshi grab hold of her hand and tightened it. "itai…" He gave another smirk and leaned closer towards her.

"You know, I love lolis just like you." Takeshi sneered as he dragged her up to her feet. "Small stature, cute child-like face, big eyes and dark hair." He walked closer to her as Tamaki back away from him.

"Ano, please let go…" Tamaki began and Takeshi tightened his grip. "You're hurting me…" Tamaki felt her back bang against the wall and realized that she was trapped between her two captors: the guy looming over her and the hard wall behind her back. _This always happen all the time… _Tamaki thought.

"I hate it when little girls like you manage to win against guys like us…" Takeshi began to spit his words out with hatred. "I hate it when girls manage to get stronger and smarter than guys. You're supposed to be helping men with chores and do little things and keep quiet. But no, you girls began to take up martial arts and roar out loudly to prove that you're stronger. You are dead wrong." He leaned even more closely until his eyes were in front of Tamaki's dark eyes.

"I hate it when female bitches are too strong." Takeshi's cold eyes stared piercingly, "especially if they're as strong as you."

* * *

_Coming through the door, what will the knight in shining armour do now?_

"Hey you guys, where did Saya senpai and Miya-miya go?" Yuji asked while wiping his face with a clean towel. He noticed Azuma and Kirino were talking to each other in very low voices

"Yabai… this is bad…" Azuma whispered to Kirino. "How did he manage to corner Tamaki? This is bad…"

"What's bad?" Yuji asked them. Both Azuma and Kirino jumped, turning themselves around to find Yuji with a confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ermm… ano… nothing!" Kirino cheerfully said while waving her hands all over the place. "It's not like there's anything to hide!" Yuji raised his eyebrow and tried to see where Kirino was trying to cover up.

"Well it seems like you're hiding something…" Yuji said while he crossed his arms. "If it's nothing bad, why don't you tell me?" Azuma began to shake her head quickly, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"It's nothing Y-Yuji-kun! R-R-Really!" Azuma stammered nervously, "It's not like Tamaki's in trouble…" _WHOOPS! CRAP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!_ Azuma began to cover her mouth. Yuji gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean? I'm really confused…" Yuji walked around Kirino and noticed at the corner of the dojo, a large guy with light-colored hair looming over a petite girl. "Um, what's that guy doing to Tamaki?" _Yabai! _Azuma and Kirino panicked and tried to cover it up.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" both girls exclaimed quickly. "They're having a quick chat…"

"But if they're chatting, why is he looming over Tama-chan?" Yuji furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm gonna go find out myself." Both Azuma and Kirino latched on his arms.

"No! It's fine! It's fine!" the two girls held on to Yuji. "It'll be okay…" Yuji wiggled his way out of their grip and gave them a smile that seemed unreadable. A smile that seems to show both concern and menace.

"No worries, I'll deal with it." Yuji said while gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and his face slightly darkened. "Besides, I'm Tama-chan's boyfriend, Ne?" Before they could do anything else, Yuji quickly walked towards the scene. _YABAI! THIS IS BAD!_

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think is gonna happen? Will Takeshi manage to take control over Tamaki? Will Yuji be quick enough to get to Tamaki? Find out more in the next chapter! Heh heh I lied again... I had to split this again since this ended up with 4000+ words as well. So now the next part will be in Chapter 14.

I will be a good girl and have a set schedule for all my fanfics starting in October. The only reasons that will keep me from updating are my school schedule, activities and of course... work. I will promise you that I will update monthly but I won't guarantee a certain day each month or else my other fanfics will be backlogged.

Please read and review and tell me what you think so far! See you in Chapter 14! Later days and signing out!


	14. Day 14: Another Day & More Kendo Part 4

**A/N: **Hola from the other side of the world! Finally I don't have to split this chapter in half again since I have no additional content to add this time. I believe this arc will be a lot longer than my usual arcs. (I can kind of estimate around 5-6 chapters?) So if you think this arc is prolonging too long, please bear with me since this arc in the manga was pretty long as well.

I think this will be my only time to update this month since I'm off on a week's worth of sport tournaments and road trips next week. (See? Not only does the Muroe kendo club have kendo tournaments, I have field hockey and swimming tournaments too! :D) Probably when I come back I'll write some stuff and update as soon as possible.

Enough with my rants and excuses, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

**EDIT (30/12/10):** I think I'm back into the real world now ROFL… it's been around 2-3 months hiatus? Well I'm glad I got one cuz I've been brain dead about school… (more later at the end of this chapter) Well its better later then never! (and please forgive the inconsistency in this chapter as I have just finished up the missing parts today!)

This chapter's for **cleanlean1** for reviewing and being concern about the next chapter and for **purple power angel** for loving this fanfic. Not to forget all the readers who kept reading my fanfics when I was away!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

_

* * *

_

_Kamasaki Kendo Dojo…_

Tamaki wasn't sure how she should react. She knows how to help people out of a situation like this. In fact, she had helped fend off the guys who were picking on Yuji and his friends back in elementary school. All she had to do was to stop the flying pipe from hitting Yuji. Although she deflected it, it still hit Yuji in the head.

The only problem was that she was caught between the stiff wall behind her back and a looming, eerie guy who's too close to her face. _Why does this have to happen to me? _Tamaki thought silently as her hands began to lose feeling from Takeshi's tight grip.

"You know, you aren't too bad for a cute girl like you," Takeshi icily let each word roll out of his tongue. "Maybe I'll be your boyfriend who'll protect you from dangerous bad guys. That way you won't have to hurt yourself while fending your life." He grabbed both of Tamaki's wrists and brought them above her head, locking them in place.

"Ano, you're hurting me…" Tamaki tried to wriggle from the tight grasp only to find his grip tighten even harder. _I love it when girls lose their emotionless face and start to feel scared. _Takeshi stared right into her eyes. _That's why I love power… power over these innocent lolis like her. If I made her mine, I can make sure that she'll be what girls are supposed to be… small, quiet, powerless and delicate… _While he allowed his imagination take over him, he didn't notice a looming shadow above him. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. He found himself face to face with Yuji.

"What are you doing?" Yuji asked monotonously while keeping a neutral face. "What are you doing to Tamaki?" Takeshi raised his eyebrow in suspicion and gave a lazy yawn.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi sneered slowly while keeping his hold on Tamaki. "Can't I just have my share of fun here?" Yuji furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed both of his arms.

"Fun as in torturing other people?" Yuji icily said as he nodded his chin towards Tamaki. "My my, I didn't think the captain of the Kamasaki kendo club as the naughty sadist type." A vein popped on Takeshi's forehead as his face began to fluster like molten lava. _Damn that tramp,_ Takeshi thought bitterly as his scowl curled into bitter smile. _Let's see what happens if I do this…_ Takeshi whirled around towards Tamaki and snickered.

"You won't regret this, will yeah?" Takeshi sneered. Before Tamaki could even blink, Takeshi suddenly covered her mouth with his resulting in a full on kiss. Saya's eyes widened like two gigantic melons while Miya-miya shook her head and stared at the wall. Yuji, on the other hand, was squeezing the juice can so tightly that it exploded momentarily. Takeshi slowly loosened his grip and quickly swiped his hand at the back of Tamaki's neck. Tamaki's eyes widened before she crumpled onto the floor.

"You weasel…" Yuji quickly snatched Azuma's shinai out of her hands. "You will regret this." Yuji slipped his men helmet and tightened his gloves.

"Oh bring it on."Takeshi rolled up his sleeves and positioned himself in a judo stance. Yuji beckoned Takeshi with his shinai.

"I thought this was a kendo dojo," Yuji snickered, "does that means the Kamasaki captain is a traitor to the Kamasaki kendo dojo?" Takeshi's vein on his forehead grew larger as he snatched a helmet from one of the students.

"I was only testing you." Takeshi slyly sneered as he finished lacing up the helmet. "Why don't we take this as an informal match, shall we?" Yuji readied himself as he slowly made his way towards the center of the dojo.

"Why don't you take care of this match?" Takeshi nodded towards Kirino. "You'll be doing fine…" _Eto… this isn't for you to say…_ Kirino sweat-dropped as she stared at the clock. _And formal matches don't start until an hour later… _

"Hajimari!" Kirino announced as both Yuji and Takeshi faced each other with their shinais pointing towards the opponent. "The match begins, now!" As Kirino's hand came down, the two opponents clashed towards each other immediately, their shinais locked together tightly. _Yabai… why did I get myself involved with this?_ Kirino sweat-dropped again as she frantically watched them clash again. _That is why I don't understand guys…_

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god…" Saya trailed on and on as she watched both Yuji and Takeshi battle informally. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…" Miya-miya, getting sick and tired of Saya's repetitive phrases, came over and smacked down Saya's head.

"OWWW! NANI?" Saya turned around and glared. Miya-miya cleaned her hands while she returned a glare.

"You don't have to sound like a broken record." Miya-miya snapped as she crossed her arms.

What is going on?" Miya-miya and Saya turned around to find Narumi standing behind them. "Did the match already started…" Narumi shot a quick glance toward the center of the dojo to find two armed students fighting each other.

"I thought the formal matches start an hour later?" Narumi asked as she raised her eyebrow towards Miya-miya and Saya. "I hope this isn't one of those idiotic informal matches…" _But it is…_ Both Miya-miya and Saya veered their eyes away from Narumi.

"I am god damn sure that you are one sly fox…" a loud voice rang throughout the dojo causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to the pair. "It's not my problem if you lost your girlfriend…" _That voice…_Narumi raised her eyebrow even more, _Oh that better not be that jerk…._

"Right back at you." Yuji clashed his shinai head on towards Takeshi, "For your information, I wasn't the one who did the swooning…" _Yapari we should have stopped them…_ Miya-miya smacked her head. _Why does it have to be these two?_

"Hmm…maybe next time I can give you lessons on how to hook up with girls," Takeshi snickered under his men mask, "It seems that only your little toddler face might turn them off." Yuji growled at Takeshi as he aimed for Takeshi's men helmet.

"Ano, Narumi-san?" Saya stammered as the aura surrounding Narumi began to darken rapidly, "I'm pretty sure this was a mistake and unintentional…" Narumi whipped around and icily glared towards Saya.

"I know what is right and wrong in this dojo." Narumi snapped as she neared towards the center. _I hope she knows what she's doing…_ Miya-miya sighed as she walked towards Dan-kun. _ I didn't want to get involved in the first place._

* * *

_Outside the dojo, it's very peaceful here…_

"Kojirou-sensei! Taihen desu!" Saya dashed towards the two senseis. "Sensei! Hayaku! Hurry Up!"

"Ano, Saya, what's the matter?" Kojirou asked as he waved his hand at Ishibashi to stop smoking. "If it's someone smoking in the dojo, just ignore them." Ishibashi glared toward his colleague as he put out the smoke.

"Besides that, but TAIHEN DESU!" Saya shouted as she grabbed Kojirou's sleeve and tried to drag him towards the dojo, "There's a fight going on…" Before Saya could finish her sentence, two loud calls followed by multiple loud shinai clashes. _Oh lord… please don't tell me…_ both senseis stared at the sky.

"Hey Takeuchi! I thought they start the match in an hour?" A student ran towards his friend.

"Eh? So desu ka? Why don't we take a look, Akira?" Takeuchi said as the two students dashed inside the dojo. Both Kojirou and Ishibashi turned towards Saya with a disapproving look.

"Now, what in the world happened?" both sensei asked at the same time. Saya gave an embarrassed chuckle while she dragged both sensei inside the dojo.

_

* * *

_

_Back at the dojo…_

"STOP THIS INSTANCE!" A loud female rang throughout the whole dojo. Both Yuji and Takeshi stopped their fight as they turned towards the speaker. Narumi stomped towards them, a shinai in her hand.

"Take off your men helmets, NOW." Narumi snapped as the two of them quickly bowed and removed their helmets.

"Hey Naru, what's with the face..." a hand came above Takeshi's head and swiped across his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"CHIKAMOTO NARUMI!" Ishibashi called as the whole dojo stared at both Narumi and Takeshi, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Iwahori Takeshi is not fit to be captain of the kendo team," Narumi loudly announced, "He has disgraced both Ishibashi sensei and the Kamasaki kendo team due to his actions." The whole dojo was dead silent as Narumi glared icily at Takeshi.

"What's the big deal, Naru?" Takeshi shrugged his shoulders while rubbing his cheek.

"I would like to request Iwahori Takeshi to surrender and resign his title as captain of the Kamasaki kendo team." Narumi continued as she held her shinai at Takeshi's face, "Iwahori Takeshi is not fit to bear the title of captain of the kendo team." _Oh my, she's really worked up about this..._Kojirou's group thought at the same time.

"Ano, sensei," Azuma whispered to Kojirou, "What about the kendo match we're supposed to be having? Why did it end up like this?"

"I have no say in this Azuma," Kojirou whispered back, "It just so happens that their captain interfered with one of our members..."

"Eh? You mean when he was harassing Tama-chan?" Miya-miya asked in surprise, "But why make an announcement to the whole dojo? Isn't that embarrassing not only their captain but the whole team?"

"Apparently, they didn't like the way the captain does things…" Kirino said, "Even so, I'm not sure why she needs to make it so grandiose…"

"Chikamoto Narumi-san," Ishibashi stood between Narumi and Takeshi, "It's very impolite, not to mention very rude, to do this in front of our opponent and guests."

"But sensei!" Narumi said as she sliced the air with her shinai, "This imbecile just harassed the other team and now you're letting him do whatever he wants?"

"Chikamoto-san," Ishibashi gave a stern look and blocked her shinai with his, "You yourself are disgracing the kendo team by openly accusing your upper classmate in front of our opponent and guests."

"SENSEI!" Narumi readied her stance, preparing to fight both Takeshi and Ishibashi-sensei. There was a quick flash of purple and somehow, Tamaki appeared before the trio.

"Oi, when did she get there?" Saya's jaw dropped. "It's like that action hero… Flash or something." _That's not important Saya!_ The rest of the Muroe Kendo Team panicked.

"Please pardon my interruption but I would like to settle this with a kendo match," Tamaki said as she bowed in front of them," If you consider your captain harassing us, please consider settling this through a formal kendo match."

"YABAI! Tamaki just got herself involved for no reason!" Azuma panicked.

"But wasn't their captain the one who harassed Tamaki?" Miya-miya pointed out, "and I'm pretty sure Narumi-san isn't the only one who's heated up about this." The group turned and found Yuji glaring at Takeshi. _Yabai, Yuji looks like he's going to get revenge…_

"I do not want to interrupt your personal affairs but it's already 3 hours past our scheduled match," Kojirou finally said as he walked towards the four, "I believe we didn't make any plans on staying overnight here, senpai."

"Well, er of course not!" Isihibashi lowered his shinai, "I will provide lodging at the student centre if needed. My deepest apologies." He bowed towards Kojirou in embarrassment.

"Okay everyone! Put on your kendo gear immediately! We've got no time to lose." Ishibashi announced, "Saeko and Miyuki; please ask the student rep and the principal if we can prepare last minute accommodations for the Muroe kendo team. Please tell them that it's because it's really late and that it's better if they go home tomorrow morning."

"Hai Sensei!" Saeko and Miyuki said as they rushed out of the dojo. Ishibashi let out a sigh as Kojirou handed him the flags.

"I'm sorry that we have to witness one of your team's personal affairs." Kojirou apologized. Ishibashi shook his head and let out a big sigh.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…." Ishibashi sighed again and watched the students helping each other get their gear. "Narumi is a hot-headed girl who believes in justices. But since old man Uchimura supplies us with free kendo gear, it was hard not to let his nephew automatically become captain…"

"You know that's not fair at all…" Kojirou pointed out.

"Well, I thought it was time that I ask Takeshi to leave since he doesn't come to any practices or matches after a certain incident." Ishibashi sighed for the third time, "This kinda got on Narumi's nerves and the fact that the whole kendo team pretty much collapsed when he began to stop showing up and doesn't make any effort in trying his best to improve."

"You keep on referring to a certain incident," Kojirou pointed out while he took a sip of water, "May I ask what that incident was?"

"I'll save it for another time," Ishibashi replied, "I just want to see how Takeshi will react once he duels with Tamaki."

"Even though he harassed Tamaki?" Kojirou questioned, "Wouldn't that make everyone really uneasy since that kinda stirred up the anger…"

"No it's okay, that our problem." Ishibashi firmly apologized once more. "I just want him to remember what kendo is like again. If he does change, I will allow him to stay but ask him to give up his captain title. IF not, I will ask him to quit, which would bring the kendo team to its end."

"But senpai, you have your other kendo team…" Kojirou said.

"Well, at least they listen to me instead of this bunch of rude brats." Ishibashi sighed, "I guess it just depends on how the captain treats his people and how he reacts." _Please Takeshi… don't make this even more problematic for me…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Don't you love cliffhangers? :3 Will the match go smoothly or will it have its own jagged paths? It'll be great to hear what everyone predicts to happen. Maybe I'll add a little twist along with your responses. :P (For Chikamoto fans, I'm terribly sorry since I can't really tell what is her personality even though I reread the manga for reference)

**EDIT: **Yeesh… it's the end of the year (well it's the 30th for me) so I guess I can assume that this is my New Year (Eve) present for everyone? Tee hee. I'm going to try my very hardest to finish a bunch more chapters since I don't think I'll be able to write a lot once school starts the week after.

I'm pretty sure majority of the characters in this chapter are OOC so I hope everyone won't yell at me asking why so and so are so OOC… well I just want to make this arc a bit more… er interesting?

So yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and I would love to hear from what you guys thought of this chapter! So please review when you get the chance! Later days and signing off!


	15. Day 15: Muroe vs Kamasaki Match Part 1

Day 15: Muroe vs. Kamasaki Match Arc Part 1

**A/N: **Eh heh heh... I think I zoned out of fanfiction for almost a year? Well, I can't help it if both summer school and school preparation is my first priority but I'll try to write as much as I can this summer since I'll be aiming for 3 AP courses this fall. (No I'm not crazy :P)

I apologize for the inconsistency as this is my most recent chapter after my half year hiatus. I've also switched arcs since this is the beginning of the Muroe vs. Kamasaki kendo matches so I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

After re-reading the manga last night, I realized that the characters are totally OOC =_= I apologize in advance that the rest of the characters are gonna be super OOC due to my terrible research (especially Takeshi and Narumi... sorry!) I think I'll still keep them the way they are until the end of this arc because it'll be really weird if their personalities changed halfway (well, the continuity of this fanfic is going downhill due to me not updating, GOMENASAI!) Now, let's see what other tricks are still in my bag shall we? よろしくお願いします!

Ano… this chapter is dedicated to **BADTZMARU-Chan** and **Frog-kun**!

**Disclaimer**: Bamboo Blade belongs to Masahiro Totsuka and Aguri Igarashi.

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 14..._

"YABAI! Tamaki just got herself involved for no reason!" Azuma panicked.

"But wasn't their captain the one who harassed Tamaki?" Miya-miya pointed out, "and I'm pretty sure Narumi-san isn't the only one who's heated up about this." The group turned and found Yuji glaring at Takeshi. _Yabai, Yuji looks like he's going to get revenge…_

"I do not want to interrupt your personal affairs but it's already 3 hours past our scheduled match," Kojirou finally said as he walked towards the four, "I believe we didn't make any plans on staying overnight here, senpai."

"Well, er of course not!" Isihibashi lowered his shinai, "I will provide lodging at the student centre if needed. My deepest apologies." He bowed towards Kojirou in embarrassment.

"Okay everyone! Put on your kendo gear immediately! We've got no time to lose." Ishibashi announced, "Saeko and Miyuki; please ask the student rep and the principal if we can prepare last minute accommodations for the Muroe kendo team. Please tell them that it's because it's really late and that it's better if they go home tomorrow morning."

"Hai Sensei!" Saeko and Miyuki said as they rushed out of the dojo. Ishibashi let out a sigh as Kojirou handed him the flags.

* * *

_Back at the Kamasaki Highschool Dojo..._

"Hai hai! Everyone we need to warm up now!" Kirino's cheerfully announced as the rest of the Muroe kendo club finished strapping on their gear and their men helmet. "We have to do our very best in order to get to the prefectural finals, ne?" Everyone nodded.

"Why do you guys partner up and give each other some practice swings?" Koujirou suggested, "It wouldn't hurt to use five minutes to get used to the dojo." Everyone nodded and partnered up. Kirino quickly grabbed Tamaki as her partner.

"Daijoubu ne, Tama-chan?" Kirino asked as Tamaki blinked and nodded slowly.

"No worries, Tama-chan, he's just there to pick on people," Kirino lowered her voice, "besides, if we win against this team, then their team will be in shame, not us." Tamaki stared at Kirino. _Kirino-senpai... sometimes, what you say really doesn't make sense at all..._

* * *

_At another part of the dojo..._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Narumi muttered as she strapped her kote gloves. "You had a lot of nerve there, boke." Takeshi stared at the ceiling for a minute before a light bulb flashed above his head. _Oh lord... heaven forbids what he's up to now..._ Narumi raised an eyebrow as Takeshi smirked towards her and Ishibashi.

"Ne Sensei...Naru, I have a great idea!" Takeshi exclaimed. "I believe it's the most brilliant thing..."

"Quit calling me that." Narumi snapped. "You always say that, and then the idea is really stupid."

"Chikamoto!" Ishibashi exclaimed loudly."Just let him speak." Narumi rolled her eyes as Takeshi smirked.

"Why don't we have boys' and girls' match?" a small glint of light flashed in Takeshi's eyes.

"Huh? Teme, what do you think…" Narumi rolled up her sleeves before Ishibashi grabbed the back of her collar.

"If you think about, Kamasaki has three guys and four girls while Muroe has two guys and five girls." Takeshi held up his fingers corresponding to the number of players. "If we did an all girl match, Muroe has an unfair advantage."

"Oh and if we did an all guy match, Kamasaki will have the advantage instead." Ishibashi thought for a while. "No somehow the numbers are really out of place..."

"But if we combine both guys and girls, each school has seven members meaning we will have even teams." Takeshi finished with a smirk.

"You really wanted to duel with Tamaki don't you?" Ishibashi muttered quietly before scratching his head. "Well, I guess you do have a point…"

"Want me to tell the Muroe captain?" Takeshi asked as Narumi glared at him.

Sure, but make it quick." Isihibashi sighed as he walked towards Kojirou. _Takeshi... you better not cause trouble again..._

* * *

_It seems like his plan is going to work... but who knows..._

"Ano, sumimasen... who's the captain of Muroe?" Kirino turned around and saw Takeshi approaching the Muroe side of the dojo.

"I'm the captain!" Kirino cheerfully replied as Takeshi gave a small smirk. _I'm having a bad feeling here..._ Kirino sighed as she kept her smile plastered on her face.

"I was wondering... why don't we have mixed match instead of an all guy or all girl match?" Takeshi suggested. "I've already talked to our sensei and he's fine with it."Kirino raised an eyebrow. _Eh heh...what are you trying to do this time?_

"Eto... let me ask Kojirou-sensei..." Kirino slowly said before she turned towards Kojirou. "Ano! Kojirou-sensei! Takeshi-san wants to tell us something..." _Kirino... I hope it won't be something dumb..._ Kojirou sighed as he walked towards Kirino and Takeshi.

"So, what do you want to tell us, Iwahori-san?" Kojirou asked as he caught Takeshi smirking.

"I was thinking, why don't we have a mixed guy and girl match instead of individual gender match?" Takeshi repeated himself, "Ishibashi-jiji said he's fine with it." Kojirou raised his eyebrows. _Aren't you up to something, punk?_ Kojirou coughed.

"Well, if Ishibashi-senpai is fine with it, I guess that wouldn't be too much of a trouble..." Kojirou finally said as Takeshi smirked.

"What position is that little girl?" Takeshi pointed towards Tamaki. Tamaki quickly hid behind Yuji.

"Eh? Tama-chan? She's our general..." Kirino laughed casually not realizing Takeshi's smirk getting wider and wider.

"Heh, well we don't need to change our order then..." Takeshi smirked as he waved towards Tamaki. "Tama-chan, I'm gonna be your opponent!" Tamaki eyed Takeshi uneasily as her grip on Yuji's sleeve grew tighter and tighter.

"If you have no other business, might as well go back to your side, Iwahori-san." Kojirou said as Takeshi nodded. "We're starting soon..."

"Hai hai, sensei..." Takeshi yawned before he walked towards Narumi. "I'm looking forward to this match, Tama-chan." Narumi eyed Takeshi coldly as he walked towards her.

"Omae, I know you're up to something." Narumi snarled as Takeshi walked passed her. "You will surely pay for your actions." Takeshi turned around and raised an eyebrow before walking towards Kirino. _Che_..._Damn that idiot..._ Narumi glared at him.

"Ano, is there a washroom nearby?" Dan-kun asked Ishibashi. "I need to go now..." Ishibashi sighed.

"It's back behind the building..." Ishibashi began as Dan-kun dashed out of the dojo. "Oi, be back in five minutes!"

"Matte Dan-kun! I need to go to the washroom too!" Miya-miya scrambled behind him. "I need to put on my make-up!" _Ano miya-miya... this isn't a photoshoot... _ Kojirou sighed as he helped Yuji unpack the gear.

* * *

_It's best not to keep that mindset..._

"Hm... yosh! All fresh!" Miya-miya nodded in front of the mirror. "At least this should stop me from getting worried about the smell..." _Especially since this nasty smell reminds me of my dark middle-school days..._ Miya-miya thought darkly before she washed her hands. As she was leaving, she heard a familiar voice. _Oh lord... don't tell me..._

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to stop it?" A loud obnoxious voice rang throughout the school yard. "It's the most despicable behaviour..."

"Teme, why should we care?" Another voice spat back, "Besides, it's none of your business..." _Yapari it's Saya... _ Miya-miya rolled her eyes as she watched.

"You _should _care because high school students should NOT be smoking!" Saya pointed at the group of girls, "You're lungs will turn black and you'll get cancer..."

"Why is someone like you telling us this crap?" Another one of the girls sneered, "Get lost, punk."

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" The third girl snapped as she threw the cigarette on the ground. "Che, this is not your school..."

"Smoking is one of the most unforgivable offences!" Saya declared loudly. "Pick those up from the ground!" _Oi oi, you're gonna make it worse..._ Miya-miya smacked her head, _I guess I should step in now..._ Miya-miya walked up behind Saya and grabbed her arm.

"Eh? Miya-miya!" Saya exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?" Miya-miya gave Saya one of her stares before she steered Saya away from the trio.

"Oi! Teme! Where do you think you're going?" One of the girls snapped, "We're not done here..."

"You know, I don't give a crap for what you guys do..." Miya-miya cut through the girl's speech. She turned around and gave sideway smirk.

"But, don't people usually quit that shit after middle school?" Miya-miya snickered before she and Saya left the courtyard. _We better quickly go back to the dojo..._

"Eh? Why that bitch..." One of the girls rolled up her sleeve. "Don't think you're all high and mighty..."

"No worries," The other one sneered, "we'll see them again soon..."

"Very very soon..." The last girl breathed in her cigarette.

* * *

_Before the match..._

"Yuji, are you gonna help with the flags?" Kirino asked as Yuji nodded.

"Hai, although I think the matches will be a bit longer than the ones we practice right?" Yuji asked as he grabbed the flags form Kirino. "Plus since this is going to be a mixed gender match, things might get a bit tough..."

"Eh heh, is that so?" Kirino gave a quick laugh as she wrote down the team member names on the white board. "Well let's hope that this will be a perfectly friendly and normal kendo team match..." _Eh heh... and I hope you and Takeshi won't start another fight..._ Kirino thought uneasily as she replaced the cap of the marker.

"Has everyone already lined up according to their position?" Kojirou called as the Muroe kendo team gathered at one end of the dojo. "It's almost time for the first match! Soro soro hayaku!"

"Eh he... I didn't think they're also part of the kendo club..." Saya stared as the fuming girls behind her and Miya-miya.

"Ah... zannen, it can't be helped..." Miya-miya shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her head with the men cloth. "Besides, shouldn't we concentrate on the match before us, senpai?" Saya raised an eyebrow before she finished strapping on her kote gloves.

"Okay, will the senpou vanguards come to the floor now..." Ishibashi called, "We better hurry up and get at least 2 matches before we sleep..."

"Satorin! Ganbatte!" Kirino cheered happily as Azuma walked towards the centre of the dojo.

"Hai hai! Fight!" Saya waved mini fans, " FAI-TO! FAI-TO!" _Oi, this isn't bonbori..._ Kojirou sighed as he patted Azuma on the back.

"Ano senpai, I'll be fine without the cheers..." Azuma nervously smiled as she put her men helmet on. "Ittekimasu!" She continued to walk to the centre of the dojo and stood facing Narumi.

"Hai! Eto, first up Azuma Satori of Muroe and Chikamoto Narumi of Kamasaki." Kojirou sensei read from the white board.

"Eh? So it's Chikamoto-san's turn..." Hazamada said as he drank some water, "Hopefully she'll do well..."

"Ganbatte Narumi-senpai!" Takano cheered, "Beat the Muroe's butt!" _Ano, I'll try my best..._ Narumi gave smile as she walked pass Takeshi.

"You're gonna lose anyways..." Takeshi yawned and felt the shinai close to his face.

"You better keep that flappy mouth shut, teme..." Narumi icily snapped as she walked towards the center of the dojo.

"Hai hai naru-tono san," Takeshi stretched his arms before giving a smirk. _I can't wait to see that pride of yours shatter after this match... but it'll be interesting if she wins._

* * *

_Shh... the match is about to start!_

The rain outside beats against the window like steady drum beats on the oil skin. Takeshi stared at the window before letting out a sigh. _It's raining? That sucks..._ He yawned and turned his focus on the first match on the floor.

Both the girls eyed each other intently, their shinai rose against each other in the centre of the dojo.

"Hai, hajimaruzo! Let the match... begin!" Ishibashi announced loudly. Both Azuma and Narumi lifted their shinais and stroke simultaneously at each other.

"Wah, sugoi!" Saya exclaimed as both girls narrowly missed each other. "They're like... mirror images." Azuma aimed her shinai at Narumi's men helmet but Narumi was fast enough to push away the shinai and aim for Azuma's side. However, Azuma managed to dodge from the incoming shinai and stepped away.

"Men! Men!" Both girls yelled as they continue to aim and dodge each other's stared at the timer in his hand.

"It's been four and a half minutes yet both of them didn't get a hit..." Yuji muttered as both girls narrowly missed each other again, this time by the kote gloves. _Well, if it's Azuma, she can manage it..._

_Che, she's strong..._ Narumi breathed loudly as she dodged Azuma's shinai, _I can't see an opening right now..._

"Man... why didn't I bring an umbrella?" Takeshi muttered as he watched the two girls duelling. "Give up, Naru. That Azuma already knows your weakness..." _If you're lucky... you might be able to run away from her... man that Azuma has excellent footwork..._

"Ganbatte, Azuma-san..." Tamaki whispered as Narumi caught her breath quickly. Another incoming aim from Narumi came towards Azuma but was dodged by Azuma as she quickly stepped back.

_Huh... huh... I don't think I can't hold out any longer.._.Narumi breathed loudly, _Man, she's really strong..._

_She's a really strong opponent..._ Azuma thought as she raised her shinai a bit higher,_ but I really need to end this soon... over... there! _ Both Azuma and Narumi simultaneously raised their shinai behind them as they both ran and clashed towards each other, ready for another hit...

* * *

**A/N: ** Is Azuma going to achieve the winning hit? Or will Narumi fight back and win this match? Will I follow the manga or will I give this story a twist? I don't know... you'll see in the next chapter.

I hope everything in this chapter is still familiar with the readers since I might have been jumping around too much. (Especially since I tried to squeeze in the washroom scene in order to introduce the other characters) Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter! (Probably next week? Let's see if summer school doesn't kill me now...)

I should go to sleep now so later days and signing off!


End file.
